Estúpida apuesta
by Little Mess
Summary: 1, 2, 3… ¡Maldición, por mí los diez segundos se podían ir al caño! ¡Alice se había vuelto loca! No iba a usar falda en la escuela por culpa de su estúpida apuesta —¿Bella…con minifalda?— Genial, Edward Cullen. Que empiece la función.
1. ¿Falda? ¡Gracias Alice!

Aclarando, Twilight pertenece a la maestra de Stephanie Meyer, únicamente la historia es mia, todito todito lo demás le pertenece a ella.

* * *

**Estúpida apuesta**

**¿Falda? ¡Gracias Alice!**

**

* * *

**

Estúpida apuesta.

Estúpida falda.

Estúpida Lauren.

¡Agh! ¡Debí suponerlo desde el principio! Cuando Lauren abre la boca no se puede esperar nada bueno, todo el mundo lo sabe, y si a eso le sumas una Alice Cullen con el orgullo herido, todos tus instintos se activan ante el peligro inminente enviándote la adrenalina por todo el si encima de eso, te encuentras con una Rosalie en su faceta _maternal_ (¡Oh, que oportuna! Claro, actívense sentimientos protectores cuando la duende esta en problemas, pero cuando Bella los necesita ¡Nooo!) todo indica a que debes correr, subirte a tu coche y acelerar, llegar a casa, encerrarte en tu habitación hasta que tu pulso deje de latir como si hubieras corrido un maratón.

Tendrías que ser alguien muy estúpido para no hacerlo, para quedarte ahí parada en medio de una hiperactiva adicta a la moda, una despampanante rubia con complejo de madre y una rubia teñida con un ataque de envidia.

Si, definitivamente.

Alguien realmente estúpido.

¡Oh, pero ahí no acaba! No, señor. Porque mi pésima suerte no tiene fin. Algo debió haber hecho Charlie… si, eso era. Seguramente cuando René salió al supermercado dejándome al cuidado de Charlie me caí de espaldas en un descuido suyo. Esa caída debió afectar la que iba a ser mi buena suerte invirtiéndola empezando así la larga lista de accidentes que he tenido hasta ahora.

Bufé, _Gracias Charlie._

Porque de otro modo Edward Cullen no tendría porque haber pasado por ese pasillo, en ese momento, justo cuando Lauren soltó un comentario insulso sobre la ropa de Alice.

_Estaba a punto de llegar tarde a clase de arte, pero era feliz._

_Alice de vez en cuando me mataba con la mirada que solo se compara con la que lanza cuando Carlise le cancela las tarjetas de crédito, pero era feliz._

_Había reprobado el examen de matemáticas para el cual había estudiado tres días, pero era feliz._

_Jessica me había llamado Isabella (odiaba mi nombre), pero era feliz._

_¿Por qué?_

_Oh, por un maravilloso milagro._

_Hoy, 20 de Agosto, yo, Bella Swan, había logrado ganarle a un pequeño mounstro con poderes manipuladores en una eterna guerra que llevábamos desde que la pequeña Alice aprendió a leer y cogió una revista de modas. Sí, hoy le había ganado a la tierna y atemorizante Alice Cullen, a quien nadie le dice "no"._

_Exactamente, hoy día había asistido al instituto vistiendo lo que únicamente yo había elegido, sin lograr que mi mejor amiga haya interferido, ni un poquito, ni siquiera en el color de mis jeans (aún no entiendo la diferencia entre "azul índigo" y "azul marino". Por favor, los dos son exactamente iguales)_

_¡Si, hoy yo había ganado! (Aunque sea solo por hoy, ya que Alice me había jurado en nombre de sus zapatos Dior que cobraría venganza)_

_Caminaba alegremente, ignorando las miradas de muerte de la pequeña Cullen, hacia mi casillero._

_Suspire. Esto era vida._

_Alice caminaba con sus gráciles y delicados movimientos, que se asemejaban más a alguna danza que a caminar, a mi lado. Me estremecí ¿Cómo rayos podía siquiera caminar con esos zancos que se hacen llamar zapatos? Dios. Por eso yo prefería mis tenis, tan cómodos y prácticos…_

_El suspiro soñador de mi mejor amiga me sacó de mis pensamientos. Volteé a ver extrañada y la vi con esa sonrisa._

_Oh, yo conocía esa sonrisa._

—_¡Bella, Belli, Bells! ¿Acaso no es un gran día? ¿No es el futbol americano el deporte más fascinante del mundo? __—me preguntó, dando una de esas vueltas que parecen piruetas de ballet, olvidando por completo su enojo hacia mi cómoda y amada ropa._

—_¿Lo dices por el deporte en sí o por los jugadores? Corrección: ¿Por cierto jugador número once? —__pregunté alzando una ceja con humor._

_Como si no supiera la respuesta…_

—_¡Oh, Bella, tenías que verlo! Estaba tan guapo con su uniforme. Esos pantalones le quedaban realmente…_

_Me asqueé. ¡Ugh, yo no quería ese tipo de información!_

—_¡Basta, Alice! No me interesa saber cómo le quedaban los pantalones a Jasper, gracias. Puedo vivir perfectamente sin ese dato en mi mente._

_Ella rodó los ojos antes de seguir caminando con su elegante andar._

—_Antes de meterse a los vestidores, se giró hacia donde estaba y me sonrió __—__chilló, ignorando por completo mi comentario anterior. __—__¡No sabes cómo agradezco que Emmett y Edward se hayan metido el equipo de futbol americano!_

_Miré como Alice soltaba risita tonta y me mordí los labios para no reír. Aún no sabía como la menuda Alice Cullen se las había ingeniado para amenazar a sus dos grandes –realmente grandes- hermanos mayores para que se inscribieran al equipo de futbol (en el cual curiosamente estaba Jasper). Sobre todo por Emmett, ese chico parecía que le hubieran dado esteroides desde niño, le sacaba como mínimo unas tres cabezas a su hermana. Realmente se parecía mucho a un oso. Y a Edward, que en realidad, comparado con su hermano, era bastante más delgado y pequeño pero que le sacaba sin problemas dos cabezas al duende._

_¿Cómo algo tan chiquito podía ser tan poderoso?_

_Sonreí internamente, solo Alice Cullen lo sabía._

_Ya casi llegábamos a nuestro destino –entiéndase: casilleros- cuando el grupo de Lauren, Jessica y Victoria nos intercepto en medio del pasillo. Fruncí el ceño y le susurré a Alice:_

—_Tranquila, ignóralas. No valen tu tiempo._

_Vi como sus menudos hombros se tensaban y luego se relajaban._

—_De acuerdo —dijo, alzando su frente y tratando de rodearlas para poder seguir nuestro camino, pero un brazo de Jessica se lo impidió._

_Tragué, eso no significaba nada bueno._

_Alice alzó su ceño fruncido hacía Jessica que le respondía con una sonrisa burlona, mientras que Victoria se movía hasta quedar al lado izquierdo de Lauren. Victoria, Lauren y Jessica estaban enfrente de nosotras con una sonrisa tonta en sus rostros._

_Rodé los ojos ¿Esto que era? ¿Los ángeles de Charlie?_

—_Pero miren quien viene, nadie más que la pequeña —agregó especial énfasis a la última palabra con aires maliciosos —Alice con su hermoso vestido. Adivino ¿De marca, eh? —termino de decir Lauren alzando una de sus teñidas cejas rubias con humor._

_Sarcasmo, el más puro sarcasmo que había escuchado jamás._

_Los ojos azules de Alice brillaron de furia._

_El sequito de Lauren no pude dar más de dos pasos de retirada antes de que una muy indignada y furiosa Alice volteara dispuesta a encararlas._

—_¡Oh, por supuesto querida! Es de la última colección de Dolce & Gabbana, tu sabes, una gran marca liderada por dos grandes diseñadores, no como la ropa ordinaria que utilizan algunas…_

_Tres pares de ojos se concentraron en Alice destellantes de ira ante su irónica y hermosa sonrisa. Oh, pero esto no acababa aquí, porque nadie se metía con Alice Cullen, nadie._

—… _Una es lo que usa ¿No? este un hermoso vestido lucido por una hermosa persona. —Si, Alice era realmente modesta— Tengo tanta suerte, afortunadamente no soy de las que usa ropa cualquiera, porque sino… ¡Ups!_

_Su risita fue lo único que se oía en el silencio que se había formado._

_Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que me asustaba mucho (me recordaba al Guason de la película de Batman que Emmett nos había obligado a ver el verano pasado) se dio una vuelta, victoriosa, dando unos pasos._

_Yo aún seguía con la mandíbula abierta hasta el piso. Esa mujer era un genio, acababa de insultar al trío sin necesidad de insultarlas realmente._

—_Au revoir* chicas. Vámonos Bella, se nos hace tarde._

—_¡Un momento Cullen! —gritó colérica Lauren caminando a grandes zancadas hasta mi mejor amiga, que la recibía con una sonrisa. —Seguramente toda tu ropa es tan perfecta ¿No? Porque tú eres la ama y señora de la moda, bájate de tu nube querida —. Rodó los ojos_

_Alice suspiro, sin quitar esa sonrisa desafiante e inocente de su rostro._

—_Lauren, dime, ¿Cuántas veces he ganado el premio a la mejor vestida?_

_¡Como amaba a esa mujer!_

—_¡Escúchame Cullen…_

—_No, tú me vas a escuchar a mi ¿Quién te crees para gritarle así a mi mejor amiga?_

_Todas volteamos a ver Rose, aparecer en la escena, tan despampanante e imponente como siempre. Caminó hacia el lado de Alice, que estaba más adelante que yo, y les lanzó una mirada desafiante y intimidante a Jessica y a las otras dos del trío. Porque hay muchas formas de desatar la furia de Rosalie Hale (creerte superior a ella, insinuar que las mujeres no saben nada de autos, decirle "ricura", coquetearle a Emmett, etc.) pero, sin duda, la peor es meterse con ella cuando esta con su instinto maternal encendido._

_Y si, damas y caballeros, su sentido maternal estaba más que encendido en ese momento._

—_Que conmovedor, al parecer la boca de Cullen solo sirve para alardear sobre su ropa ya que para defenderse necesita a su mejor amiga._

—_Cállate Victoria. —La firme voz de Lauren la calló inmediatamente. Volteó a vernos —¡Oh, vamos Alice! —.Sentí furia, su voz destilaba odio. —Ni siquiera puedes lograr que tu mejor amiga use una falda, por favor. Tú solo fanfarroneas._

_No tuve la necesidad ver los cinco pares de ojos sobre mí para darme cuenta que la mejor amiga de la que hablaban no era Rose._

_Tragué lentamente…_

—_Claro, que puedo._

_Y me atraganté con mi propia saliva._

_Comencé a toser sin control mientras trataba de recuperar el aire._

_Ahora sí. 1, 2, 3…_

_¡Maldición, por mí los diez segundos se podían ir al caño! ¡Alice se había vuelto loca!_

—_¡¿Qué?_

—_¿Bella? Te estaba buscan…¿Alice, Rosalie? ¿Qué hacen todas acá?_

_En ese momento, morir ahogada por mi propia saliva me parecía una idea realmente tentadora. Comencé a toser más fuerte y tropecé tratando de caminar hacia la duende que tenía por mejor amiga para asfixiarla conmigo._

—_¡Edward!_

_¡No, no, no! ¡¿Por qué de todos los estudiantes de escuela tenía que cruzarse precisamente Edward Cullen? Mundo, Dios, Madre naturaleza, díganme ¿Por qué me odian así? ¿Fue algo que les hice (o Charlie, no importa, lo hare pagar) para merecer esto?_

_Porque, cada vez que aparecía Edward en escena, yo, la patética Bella Swan, se volvía aun más patéticamente torpe. Sip, aunque parezca imposible._

—_Bien, mañana esperamos ver a Bella en falda… claro, si puedes hacerlo._

—_Mañana la verán y no con una simple falda. Bella usará una minifalda._

_Matenme, por favor o mejor, maten Alice, si, mátenla y luego mátenme a mí._

—_¿Bella…con minifalda?_

_Y de paso a Edward Cullen, se los suplico._

Ugh.

Estúpido duende.

Estúpido instinto maternal.

Estúpido Cullen.

Cerré la puerta de la casa con llave y me encamine hacia mi camioneta. Prendí el motor y suspiré. Hoy sería un largo día.

¡Es que _eso_ ni siquiera era una falda! ¡Era un cinturón! ¿Alice no pudo haber conseguido algo más largo? ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza esa loca adicta de la moda? ¡Claro, tenía la cabeza en las nubes pensando en cierto rubio! ¿Acaso no se puso a pensar en que todos en la escuela me verían con ese pedazo de tela? Me estremecí.

Mike

Erick

Tyler

…

¡Estúpido Jasper!

Sin contar a Charlie. Pobre, le dará un infarto en cuanto me vea llegar a casa vestida así. Me sonrojé de solo pensar en su expresión al verme. Me estacioné y golpeé mi cabeza contra el timón varias veces pero luego me detuve, aunque tuviera un derrame cerebral Alice me llevaría cargada si era necesario a clases. Pude ver por mi ventana como los Cullen y los Hale ya habían llegado y me esperaban todos apoyados en sus ostentosos –y obviamente costosos- autos.

Abrí la puerta de mi coche y baje mirando el piso.

Escuché como todos aguantaron la respiración, silencio total.

Suspiré, sin duda, este iba a ser un largo, muy largo día.

* * *

**Notas:**

_*Au revoir _significa _Adiós_ en francés.

Hola a todo el mundo que este leyendo este disparate que se me ocurrió :) jaja, bueno, este es mi primer fic de Twilight y waaa, espero que les guste. Wuajaja seguramente hay alguien muy molesta si es que lee esto… Boggartt, no me mates *escondiéndose debajo de su cama Little Mess tiembla* no me pude resistir a subirlo. ¿Qué tal les pareció, eh? Vamos, vamos, no sean timidos y díganmelo en un review ;D

Recuerden, cuando dejan un review, salvan la vida de un… perro ¿?

¡Amen a los animales y al chocolate!

Bye, bye.

_**Little Mess**_


	2. Mala suerte

Aclarando, Twilight pertenece a la maestra de Stephanie Meyer, únicamente la historia es mía, todito todito lo demás le pertenece a ella.

* * *

**Estúpida apuesta**

**Mala suerte**

**

* * *

**

_Abrí la puerta de mi coche y baje mirando el piso._

_Escuché como todos aguantaron la respiración, silencio total._

_Suspiré, sin duda, este iba a ser un largo, muy largo día._

_

* * *

_

Vamos Bella, se valiente por primera vez en tu vida. Alza la vista, solo es un simple movimiento de cabeza ¿De acuerdo? A la cuenta de tres. Uno, Dos…

Respira, tranquila Bella.

Tres, alcé la vista.

Las expresiones de todos eran diferentes. Los Hale, Rosalie y su mellizo Jasper, me miraban entre divertidos e incrédulos apoyados en el BMW rojo de Rose. Rayos ¿Por qué se tenían que parecer tanto? Era recibir la misma maldita perfecta sonrisa burlona, al doble.

Rosalie y Jasper eran rubios, aunque Jasper poseía el cabello ondulado (Seeh, ricitos de oro) por el contrario de Rose que lo tenía lacio, aunque se podían apreciar algunos rizos dorados al final de su larga melena. Su piel era extremadamente pálida, pero a contrario de la mía, la de ellos no poseía ninguna imperfección. Blanca como el mármol. Su altura era una que cualquiera envidiaría, me sacaban por lo menos media cabeza y eso que Jasper era aun más alto que Rose. Ambos atléticos, hermosos, perfectos. Con sus ojos de un color azul que se mezclaba con el violeta, muy diferente al de los hermanos Cullen que más bien se asemejaba a una mezcla de verde con azul claro.

Los mellizos Hale soltaron una risita.

¡Maldición, esto era su culpa! No deberían estar burlándose de mi situación ya que era gracias ellos que esto había pasado. Si no fuera porque Jasper traía a Alice en las nubes esta se hubiera puesto a pensar que el pesado de Mike Newton me vería… iugh, mejor no sigo, y si Rosalie no la hubiera defendido tal vez el trió malévolo solo se hubieran reído un poco de Alice y se marchaban.

Rayos, ni siquiera yo me creía eso.

Alice nunca se hubiera dejado burlar y, muy a mi pesar en este momento, yo tampoco lo hubiera permitido.

Hablando de Alice ¿Dónde estaba la pequeña traidora?

Seguí recorriendo con la vista la pequeña línea que habían formado mis amigos, luego de los Hale, estaban los Cullen, cada uno apoyado en su costoso y llamativo auto. Emmett, el gran Emmett que parecía haberse comido un oso, prácticamente recostado sobre su Jeep me miraba con una gran sonrisa que remarcaba sus hoyuelos en su rostro, sin molestarse en ocultar que le resultaba de lo más gracioso verme a mí, su querida amiga, sufrir. Gruñí. Al costado de él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dando saltitos sin parar se encontraba mi objetivo.

La fulminé con la mirada, Alice.

La pequeña duendecillo rebotaba literalmente enfrente de su… brillante Porsche amarillo. Rodé los ojos. No sé que tenían mis amigas con los autos ostentosos, mi camioneta se veía como chatarra al lado de los de ellas.

—¡Oh Bella si viniste, si viniste! —comenzó a chillar mi mejor amiga, danzando hacia mí.

Bufé.

—Aunque hubiese faltado igual hubieras conducido hasta mi casa y obligado a venir, no finjas.

Ella fingió meditarlo un segundo.

—Tienes razón, pero mis amenazas han venido la pena ¡Te ves hermosa Bella! Sabía que esa falda combinaba perfectamente con esos zapatos, son tal para cual. ¡Dios mío, soy una genio!

¿Olvide mencionar que el pequeño demonio de Tasmania no solo me había obligado a venir a la escuela bajo amenazas con este pedazo de tela cubriéndome las piernas sino que había elegido todo el conjunto?

Si, la pequeña había jugado _Barbie Bella_ de nuevo,

Volví a gruñir.

Alice al oírme rodó los ojos:

—Vamos Bella, mira que no te he obligado a usar zapatos de tacón, estas usando zapatos planos y otra clara muestra de mi bondad en que te he combinado el conjunto con una de tus camisetas y no con la blusa de gran escote que tenía planeado al principio.

Fruncí el ceño. Si, había escogido una de mis camisetas, pero era una de mis camisetas de verano. La tela era delgada y a pesar de que la manga me llegaba al codo, lo seguía considerando desapropiado considerando que estábamos en otoño y en Forks, el pueblo sin sol.

—Claro, debo agradecerte que si no fuera por mi chaqueta moriría de hipotermia. ¿Sabes a que temperatura estamos Alice?

Arrugó su nariz.

—No seas dramática Bella, esa es Rosalie. —mirada fulminante cortesía de Rose a la orden. —Además te has puesto esa horrible chaqueta marrón encima de mi hermoso conjunto ¡El marrón no combina con el violeta de los zapatos ni de la camiseta!

Las risas de Emmett y Jasper no se hicieron tardar.

—Me estaba congelando tan solo bajar las escaleras de mi casa, no pensaba salir sin una chaqueta, además —miré mi abrigadora y querida chaqueta —no sé qué tiene de malo, a mi me gusta. Por lo menos con su largo me cubre un poco más las piernas —le dije volviéndola a fulminar con la mirada.

—Pero si te ves magnifica Bella (gracias a mi, por supuesto) ¿No es cierto, Edward?

Fue ahí en cuando me di cuenta que Edward era el único que no había emitido sonido alguno. Seguí la mirada de Alice hasta su hermano que se encontraba aun en posición como si acabara de cerrar la puerta de su flamante Volvo plateado, mirándome con los ojos sumamente abiertos. Congelado, parecía que lo hubiesen congelado.

Su melliza colocó sus manos en su cintura molesta y volvió a preguntarle a su hermano.

Nada.

Parecía ido, sus ojos seguían totalmente abiertos, sin parpadear, mirándome fijamente a mí. Sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban y comencé a jugar con mis manos nerviosas ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿No le gustaba como lucía? ¿Muy revelador para su gusto? O quizá ¿No me quedaba bien?

Dios, claro que no me quedaba bien. Seguro me veía ridícula.

—¡Edward! —gritó como un gatito molesto Alice, frunciendo su respingada nariz.

—¡No puedo creerlo, Edward es un pervertido!— rompió a reír Emmett, al cual pronto se le unieron los hermanos Hale.

¿Pervertido?

Al parecer los gritos y risas de sus hermanos fue suficiente para despertar a Edward de su letargo porque comenzó a parpadear rápidamente mientras se enderezaba y observaba confundido como Alice lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Si? —preguntó nervioso.

—¡Dile a Bella que esta hermosa de una bendita vez, idiota! —gritó su hermana.

Sentí como mis mejillas volvían a calentarse. Edward volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia mí y pasó una mano por sus cobrizos cabellos.

—Bella… te ves bien.

—Gra…Gracias.

Me sentí patética tartamudeando. Torpe, torpe Bella. Edward me seguía viendo a los ojos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa torcida, esa que a mí me encantaba. Suspiré, era tan perfecto…

—¡Wow, Bella!

—¿Es ella… Isabella Swan?

—Que gusto ver… verte Bella, te ves… diferente. Muy diferente.

Tres voces me petrificaron de inmediato. Rompí el contacto visual con Edward, muy a mi pesar, y volteé a mi derecha solo para encontrarme a Mike, Erick y Tyler observándome sorprendidos con unas sonrisas bobas en el rostro a unos cuantos autos de distancia.

No, no, no. Eso era lo que yo quería evitar. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Por qué un poco de buena suerte no puede estar de mi lado aunque sea un solo día?

Me volteé, obligada por la educación que Charlie y René me habían enseñado desde pequeña a responderles el ¿Saludo?

—Hola chicos… ¿Qué tal?

Ellos estaban a punto de responderme, incluso Mike estaba haciendo el ademán de acercarse ¡No! Ahogué un grito, pero justo sonó la campana indicando el inicio de clases.

Nunca había amado tanto esa campana como en estos momentos.

Aprovechando el disturbio de los estudiantes cogí rápidamente a Alice de la mano y la jalé hacia adentro de la escuela. Quería escabullirme lo más pronto posible de Mike Newton y sus amigos y como ella me había metido en este lío, ella me tendría que acompañar a sufrir las consecuencias.

—¡Bella! —me llamó Edward.

Tropecé.

Rayos.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Alice ayudándome a levantarme con cuidado, para que no se me viera más de lo debido gracias a la falda.

—Sí, Alice apresúrate —le contesté levantándome lo más rápido que pude y apreté más fuerte su mano. —Huíamos.

Porque nada bueno me resultaba cerca de Edward Cullen y considerando que hoy no es un día normal, lo mejor era alejarme.

—¡Bella, espera!

Casi resbalo de no ser por la agilidad de mi mejor amiga que me sostuvo.

Desesperación.

—¡Corre Alice!

-x-

—Bella ¿Estas enojada con Edward? —preguntó Alice suavemente una vez estuvimos sentadas, juntas, en clase de algebra. Afortunadamente ninguno de nuestros usuales compañeros les tocaba esa clase, sino, no me quiero imaginar la cara que pondrían en cuanto me vieran en _eso._

—No —contesté simplemente abriendo mi libro en la página que indicaba el profesor.

—Te conozco querida, se que ocultas algo respecto a mi hermano y sabes que nunca me equivoco. —La maté con la mirada.

Me hubiera gustado mucho contradecirla y eso era lo peor.

¿Por qué? Oh, porque simplemente Alice Cullen nunca se equivoca.

Por más raro que parezca Alice cuando decía algo, se cumplía, te lo advertía y si tú no le hacías caso, cuando sucedía la enana no paraba de decir _te lo dije _con una perfecta sonrisa.

—La profecía de Jasper aún no se cumple —contraataqué.

Sus delicadas facciones de duendecillo se suavizaron y sonrió, con _esa_ sonrisa que siempre utilizaba cuando hablábamos de Jasper.

—Eso es porque estamos avanzando lento y yo no quiero presionarlo.

Abrí los ojos ¿Qué? ¿Lento? ¿No quiere presionarlo?

¡Pero si en el primer día de Jasper en la escuela Alice se le había lanzado encima chillando que algún día serían novios! El pobre Jasper, de ese entonces ocho años, pasó toda su primera semana escondiéndose detrás de su hermana cada vez que pasaba por el aula de segundo grado.

—Él necesita tomarse su tiempo para darse cuenta de que lo que busca ha estado junto a él todo este tiempo —continuó. La mire sorprendida, sus ojos azules verdosos brillaban mucho más que de costumbre y su voz era serena. —Mientras tanto, lo seguiré esperando.

No pude evitar pensar en cuanto amaba Alice a Jasper mientras la escuchaba. Desde ese día en la primaria Forks cuando su cuerpecito de siete años abrazó efusivamente al de Jasper, Alice ha estado enamorada de él. Hasta ahora ella se ha mantenido a su lado como simplemente su mejor amiga, revoloteando a su lado, cuidando de que nunca se le borrará la luz de sus ojos.

Me dio rabia, Jasper estaba ciego.

Alice era hermosa. Su cabello negro contrastaba de una exótica forma con su blanca piel y resaltaba el raro pero bello color azul de sus ojos. A pesar de que era muy bajita, eso solo le daba un aspecto aun mas encantador junto con su grácil caminar. No era voluptuosa y despampanante como Rosalie, pero sus curvas aunque más suaves, eran igual de marcadas y de acorde con su tamaño. Simplemente encantadora. Eso sin contar todos sus puros sentimientos

¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta lo que ella valía?

Aunque, cuando Alice aparecía me parecía ver a Jasper sonreír un poco. Tan solo una sonrisa pequeña pero que sin embargo nunca se la había visto con nadie más. ¿Sería posible…?

—Alto Bella, ya sé lo que tratas de hacer y no va a funcionar, te advierto. No trates de distraerme —me dijo la pequeña Cullen cruzando sus brazos y… rayos, no ese puchero de nuevo. —Por favor Bella, cuéntame ¿Qué pasa con Edward? —me pidió con su voz de campanillas.

Bufé, chantajista.

Chantajista y aprovechada.

Porque ella sabía que nadie le podía negar nada cuando hacía ese puchero. Gemí ¿Por qué a mí no se me veía igual de adorable como en ella? Había tratado de imitarlo por años para utilizarlo con Charlie y René pero lo único que había conseguido era que ambos se partieran en carcajadas en mi cara y señalaran la extraña mueca en mi rostro.

—Alice, no estoy molesta con él. Es solo que… —titubeé y jugué con mis manos, nerviosa. Esto era humillante. —cuando Edward esta cerca yo… es solo que…bueno, no sé…

—¡Bella dilo de una vez! —me gritó masajeándose las sienes, exasperada por mis tartamudeos.

Respiré hondo.

—Edward me trae mala suerte.

Bien, lo dije. Ahora a desviar el tema.

—¿Sabes que vendrá en la prueba de la próxima semana? Creo que vendrá desde los números imaginarios y…

Alice estalló en risas.

La miré mal, _mal _en serio.

—¿Te cuento uno de mis más vergonzosos secretos y tú te burlas?

La vi como trataba de recuperar la respiración mientras seguía riendo a carcajadas. Gruñí, traidora.

El profesor no miró mal y yo me contuve para no golpear a mi mejor amiga en medio del salón de clases. Tenía que callarse o nos ganaríamos un reporte y no podía tener otro, Charlie me castigaría de por vida.

—Alice, cállate.

Risas, risas.

—Alice, nos sacarán del salón.

Me ignoró completamente.

—El profesor se está acercando, cálmate por favor enana.

Siguió riendo, bien, esto ya me estaba cansando. Piensa Bella, piensa.

—Si no te callas en este instante me quitó esta falda y no me la volveré a poner.

¡Abracadabra! Se calló instantáneamente, enderezándose en su asiento justo a tiempo para encarar al profesor que se había acercado a nuestros asientos.

—¿Le parece chistosa mi clase, señorita Cullen? —preguntó el profesor arqueando su encanecida ceja.

—Claro que no señor Steven, solo recordé una anécdota chistosa con el profesor Turner. Tiró su café en su camisa (una de muy mal gusto por cierto) en frente de la señora Madison. Fue una escena muy cómica —terminó su discurso improvisado con una angelical sonrisa.

Chica lista. El profesor Steven, de algebra, y el profesor Turner, de literatura, no se toleraban ya que ambos estaban detrás de la señora Madison, profesora de arte.

Me tuve que contener para no comenzar a aplaudirle a Alice.

Era una genio.

—Oh, debió de ser una escena muy graciosa —el profesor trataba de disimular una sonrisa aunque parecía que no podía, o no quería. —Comprendo señorita Cullen, pero por favor no ría tan alto la próxima vez.

Alice asintió sonriendo y el profesor continuó la clase sin interrupciones hasta que toco la campana. Estaba guardando mis lapiceros cuando la pícara sonrisa de mi mejor amiga me distrajo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Mala suerte? ¡Por favor, Bella!

—¡Es cierto! ¿No recuerdas la primera vez que vi a Edward? El primer día de clases de la primaria, el profesor me pidió que me presentará y cuando me iba hacia mi asiento mientras Edward se presentaba yo resbalé y caí en frente de toda la clase. —argumenté frunciendo el ceño. No era un bonito recuerdo. —Todos se rieron.

Alice solo me miraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿En serio crees que es mala suerte?

—Claro que sí, siempre que Edward Cullen aparece, a mi me pasan accidentes. ¿No recuerdas el San Valentín pasado, la Navidad en casa de los Hale, el primer baile de la escuela, cuando jugó su primer partido…

La risita de Alice me interrumpió.

—Puedes llamarlo mala suerte o amor Bella, tú decides.

Y así, dejándome con la boca abierta se fue danzando del salón.

-x-

Ya había llegado la hora del almuerzo y no había podido encontrar a Alice ya que no compartíamos más clases hasta Deportes que era nuestro ultima materia del día.

Entré a la cafetería concentrada en encontrar al pequeño monstruito que se hacía llamar mi mejor amiga.

Alice, Alice, Alice… silencio.

Había demasiado silencio.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Me concentre en la mirada de todos en la cafetería y aunque Charlie decía que mi vista era mala, herencia de él, me bastó con ver la sonrisilla de orgullo de la duende, que se ocultaba atrás del cuerpo de Jasper, para saber que miraban todos. Mejor dicho a quien.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente. Que todo sea una alucinación de mi cabeza por favor…

Los abrí y doscientos pares de ojos me miraban fijamente.

Me miraban a mí… con la falda, _minifalda._

—¿Por qué te obstruyes mi pas… Swan?

No, por favor no. Regalo todo mi dinero y mis libros a la caridad pero por favor que no sea cierto, que no esté aquí.

—¿Lauren?

Apreté mis puños, no me podía estar pasando esto. La vida me odia, me odia. Volteé con los ojos cerrados esperando que así, desaparecieran. Los abrí y ahí estaban frente a mí.

Jessica, Victoria, Lauren y…

Tragué en seco.

Edward.

¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Ni siquiera yo podía tener tanta mala suerte!

—Bella…

Lo sabía, Edward Cullen me trae mala suerte.

* * *

**Notas:**

¡Hola a todos ustedes queridos lectores! Aunque creo que todas son mujeres, bueno. Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, solo me tarde unas dos semanas :D jaja bueno, me tomo dos días escribir esto, mi inspiración esta muy vaga últimamente, sin contar que el colegio y sus mugres deberes no ayudan a tener tiempo libre ¬¬. De hecho, ahora debería estar haciendo tareas, pero quería actualizar, yayayayaya :D

Las respuestas a los reviews están en mi profile. ¡Gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! Les aseguro que releí sus reviews mas de una vez jeje.

Como la ven, Bella tiene su mala suerte personal :) jaja trataré de actualizar cada dos semana masomenos, pero si dejan mas reviews mas pronto jojojojo ^O^

¡Los quiero (Little Mess da saltitos), cuidense, gracias por leer mis disparates!

_**Little Mess**_


	3. Rose si tiene corazón

Aclarando, Twilight pertenece a la maestra de Stephanie Meyer, únicamente la historia es mía, todito todito lo demás le pertenece a ella.

* * *

**Estúpida apuesta**

**Rose si tiene corazón **

* * *

—_Bella…_

_Lo sabía, Edward Cullen me trae mala suerte._

* * *

Mi vida es patética.

Si, lo acepto. Yo, Bella Swan, estudiante de secundaria torpe y constantemente víctima de una duende traidora que tenía como mejor amiga, una madre que es mas adolescente que yo misma y dos rubios malvados, doy mi permiso para que en mi lapida graben _"Aquí reposa Isabella Swan, vivió una corta y patética vida. Nunca la olvidaremos" _¿Causas de la muerte? Humillación pública.

Después de encontrarme con los ojos verdes de Edward, mi boca se abrió varias veces como si fuera un pez, antes de que mi cerebro reaccionara y ordenara a mis pies correr tan rápido como pudiera sin tropezar hacia la salida, pero como siempre el destino esta empedernido en que cada momento de mi miserable vida sea vergonzoso, cuando estaba en la mitad de huida tropecé con mis pies y fui a caer de totalmente desparramada contra el piso… con las piernas abiertas.

Aja, lo que escucharon.

Todos los estudiantes de la secundaria Forks vieron mi ropa interior de estrellitas azules en todo su esplendor. No quiero ni imaginar que hubiera ocurrido si me hubiera puesto el _diminuto _calzón que Alice había escogido para el conjunto de la maldita minifalda.

Oh, pero ahí no acaba, no. El destino no creía que toda la población juvenil de Forks conociera con lujo de detalles mi ropa interior fuera humillación suficiente. _No_, dijo el destino, _Bella necesita más así que ¿Por qué no la hacemos quedar mas ridículamente ridícula ante Edward Cullen?_

En medio de todas las carcajadas y risas de todos, una voz chillona que reconocí como la de María se escuchó:

—_¿El color favorito de Cullen no es el azul?_

Todo el mundo aguanto la respiración, incluyéndome. Obviamente con Cullen no se estaban refiriendo a Emmett o Alice.

_..rra_

Todos estallaron en una nueva ola de risotadas, entre las que pude identificar la de Emmett y Rose (traidores, amigos de pacotilla, grandísimos cobardes, malagradecidos). Decidí que había pagado mi cuota de vergüenza diaria con creces y me paré rápidamente para terminar de huir de ahí.

Nunca antes los pasillos me había parecidos tan bonitos.

Fui corriendo a los baños donde me encerré en uno de los cubículos. Oh, si pueda quedarme ahí todo lo que queda de instituto sería el ser más feliz del mundo.

Agaché la cabeza y sentí mis ojos escocer. Esa era una molesta mala costumbre: cuando algo me enojaba o me afectaba demasiado no podía evitar llorar. Infantil, lo sé.

Suspiré.

…

_Toc, toc._

Pero como siempre, alguien allá arriba muestra su desprecio hacia mí. No respondí nada y subí mis pies al inodoro, para que no los vieran.

—Bella, abre la puerta —dijo una voz que definitivamente era la de Rosalie.

Me mantuve callada y abracé más mis rodillas, estaba sentada encima del inodoro cerrado.

_Toc, toc._

—Bella, se que estas ahí.

Silencio.

—Abre la maldita puerta de una vez Bella si no quieres que Emmett entre hasta acá y tenga que derribarla para yo poder sacarte de ahí del cabello.

—Es el baño de mujeres… no lo haría —dudé.

Escuché a Rose bufar desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Es Emmett ¿Tú crees que ese pequeño detalle lo detendría?

Rodé los ojos, tenía razón.

Retire el seguro de la puerta y la abrí lentamente, allí estaba la impotente y hermosa figura de Rosalie Lilian Hale ante mí.

Me sentí aun más insignificante. ¿Por qué no podía ser como Rose, hermosa y segura? Así por lo menos la escuela habría visto unas esculpidas y femeninas piernas y un redondo y firme trasero, en lugar de mis escuálidas y pálidas extremidades.

Cada poro del cuerpo de Rose era perfecto. Rubia, alta, cuerpo de modelo, ojos azules y sus rasgos parecían haber sido tallados por algún artista. Además de su personalidad tan… Hale. Rosalie Hale, así como todos los Hale que hasta ahora conocía, además de la hermosura innata poseía una personalidad segura y arrolladora, de esas que te dejan totalmente con las armas en el suelo. Con un carisma que hacía que cualquiera se rindiera ante ella. Elegante y sofisticada pero a la vez directa y sin dejar lugar a quejas.

Si, a cualquier chica se le bajaría la autoestima con tan solo mirarla.

Tal como lo estaba haciendo yo.

—Levántate —me ordeno, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

La obedecí sin rechistar.

Me jaló del brazo sacándome de mi pequeño refugio, alias el cubículo del baño, y llevándome de frente hacia el gran espejo que había en los lavaderos. No había nadie más con nosotras, el timbre ya había sonado hacia algunos minutos, todos estabas en sus clases.

—No es el fin del mundo ¿De acuerdo? —me dijo.

Estuve a punto de soltar una carcajada de no ser porque estaba muy ocupada fulminándola con la mirada.

—Lo dice la persona que se soltó a reír a carcajadas en la cafetería, aja. —Rodé los ojos.

Ella alzó una de sus rubias cejas y se cruzó los brazos.

—Bella ¿En serio? —preguntó con ironía. —Yo reí cuando a Jasper le pusieron frenillos, cuando se murió la tortuga de Edward, cuando Alice hizo una rabieta porque la habían castigado cuando había liquidación en _Gucci_, cuando Emmett se la paso todo el día buscando las llaves de su jeep cuando en verdad yo las tenía. Yo me burlo de todos, no es nada personal querida.

Claro que recordaba todos esos momentos, Jasper era la única persona en todo mundo al cual se le veían bien los frenillos.

La mire raro.

El humor de Rose era algo… oscuro.

—Está bien, pero eso no quita que haya hecho el ridículo enfrente de toda la escuela.

Ella bufó.

—Bella, siempre haces el ridículo. Digamos que el equilibrio no es tu fuerte.

—Gracias, ahora me siento mucho mejor —ahora fue mi turno para cruzar los brazos. Fruncí mi ceño.

Rose sí que sabía levantar el ánimo.

—Bien, lo siento, pero lo que estoy tratando de decir es que no te vas a pasar todo el día acá, encerrada, lamentándote y sintiéndote mal por culpa de las estúpidas de María, Lauren y toda la bola de descerebrados que estaban en la cafetería (aparte de nosotros) y ¿Sabes por qué?

Negué con la cabeza como una niña de cinco años.

—Porque tú eres mucho más de lo que ellos podrán ser algún día. —dijo tomándome por los hombros y obligándome a verme en el espejo. —Espero que hayas escuchado bien porque no pienso volver a repetirlo. No vas a dejar que comentarios estúpidos arruinen tu maldito día, así que vas a salir de acá y no te vas a volver a sentir mal por eso sino juro que me vas a conocer Isabella Swan y créeme, no te va a gustar.

La miré sorprendida a través del espejo. Rose nunca había sido devota a dar muestras de afecto o apreciación y mucho menos a mí. Eran contadas las veces en que ella se había mostrado cariñosa con alguien que no sea Emmett y lo que acababa de presenciar era lo más cercano que cualquiera vería a una actitud cariñosa de parte de Rosalie.

Parpadeé y fue ahí cuando caí en la cuenta de que mis ojos habían dejado de lagrimear.

La miré nuevamente y algo cálido en mi pecho se fue extendiendo. Yo tampoco era dada a las palabras ni a las muestras de afecto, así que me limité a asentir con la cabeza y susurrar un "_gracias"_.

Ella me soltó y dijo un rápido _"de acuerdo"_ antes de mirarse al espejo, escaneándose, y voltear, encaminándose con la frente en alto y el porte digno. Cuando llegó a la puerta me miro frunciendo el ceño:

—¿Qué esperas? Apúrate. —Y se volteó nuevamente, saliendo del baño.

Me quede un segundo más parada, viendo la puerta por donde se había ido. Desperté de mi estupor negando con la cabeza y sonreí de lado.

_Muchas gracias Rose._

.

.

.

Aunque cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos las personas soltaban risitas, había decidido hacerle caso a Rose y no pensar en ello (además cuando la rubia se enfada es de temer).

Felizmente Alice y Rose habían sido de gran ayuda, ya que cuando alguien se burlaba solo se necesitaba a una mirada glacial de la rubia o un _sutil _comentario de la duende para que nadie más se atreviera a seguir la broma. Así paraban a las chicas y algunos chicos.

Con el resto de muchachos… digamos que Emmett podía ser intimidante.

Casi no me cruce con Edward, afortunadamente hoy día no me tocaba casi ninguna clase con él, además de que me traía mala suerte (bueno, más de la acostumbrada) lamentablemente ese casi era por la clase de biología, la penúltima materia del día.

Mordí mi labio nerviosa. Tranquila Bella, aún faltan literatura e historia antes de biología. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de distraerme, necesitaba dejar de pensar en él y prestarle atención a la señora Wesley sino iba a terminar fuera de la clase (era muy susceptible respecto a la atención de los estudiantes).

—Bella… —susurró una voz a mi lado.

Mike.

En otras palabras, el chico más insistente de toda la escuela y, lo más probable, de todo Forks.

Cerré los ojos y conté hasta diez.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5…_

—Ps, Bella.

_6, 7, 8, 9…_

—¿Estas dormida? Bella, ps.

_9 más un medio, 9 más un cuarto…_

—¡Bella, despierta! Soy yo, Mike, linda.

¿Linda?

Oh por favor, un poco de piedad.

_9 más un octavo…_

—¿Bella?

_Agh, rayos. 10._

Abrí mis ojos y tenía la estúpida esperanza de voltearme y encontrarme a Mike conversando con Jessica o, simplemente, no encontrar los ojos de Mike tan cerca de mi espacio personal.

—Eh… hola.

Me alejé de él y volví a fingir que prestaba atención a la lección de psicología, pero no, Mike Newton nunca capta rechazos indirectos… ni directos.

—Hola Bella, por fin despiertas ¿Qué tal dormiste ayer? —me preguntó moviendo su cabeza de tal manera de que su cabello rubio se moviera hacia la izquierda.

Tardé un poco en descifrarlo hasta que me di cuenta que estaba tratando de imitar el peinado despeinado de Edward. Aguante la risa tapándome la boca con una mano.

Mike volvió a mover la cabeza.

Se me escapo la risa.

Bien, me habían dicho que la sutileza no era mi don pero estoy completamente segura que ni la mismísima Alice se hubiera podido aguantar una carcajada si hubiera visto en primera fila el patético intento de imitación de Edward.

Mike me miraba confundido y cuando pude parar de reír me di cuenta de algo, aparte de que Jessica estaba matándome en sus pensamientos por haberle hablado a Mike, la maestra Wesley mi miraba negando la cabeza tal como lo hacía… toda la clase.

Tragué en seco.

Odiaba ser el centro de atención.

—Señorita Swan si tan graciosa le parece mi clase porque no mejor se retira, ahora,

Fulminé a Mike con la mirada y la risita de Jessica llegó a mis oídos, genial, este día no podía ir mejor.

Salí de la clase y me dirigí al patio de la escuela. Había decidido sentarme en el césped y leer _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ de nuevo hasta que terminara la clase de psicología para poder ir a literatura.

Llegué al patio y comencé a buscar un sitio tranquilo y que le llegará la suficiente luz para poder leer.

Uhm...

Árbol.

Césped.

Banca.

Moto.

Árbol.

Un momento… ¿Moto?

Enfoque más mi vista y si, había una vieja moto negra estacionada del otro lado de la reja del patio de la escuela y si no me equivocaba él que estaba montándola era…

—¡Hey, Bella!

—¡Jacob!

Sonreí y fui corriendo hasta la reja para poder estar más cerca de él.

Jacob Black era el hijo de Billy, amigo de Charlie, y además, mi mejor amigo. Se había mudado hace dos años de Forks a La Push, una tribu que quedaba cerca de Forks si tenías un auto o bueno… un buen auto.

Digamos que la vieja Bet (mi camioneta) no era precisamente…er, buena.

—¿Qué, ya no me reconoces? —rió mostrando todos sus dientes y soltando una risa gruesa que se oía por todo el silencio del patio.

—¡Estás gigante Jake! Dime ¿Hasta cuándo vas a crecer? Me llevas una cabeza y eso que yo soy la mayor —sonreí.

—No es mi culpa que te hayas quedado enana Bells. —bromeó. Yo alcé una ceja, ¿Yo, enana? Se nota que no había visto a Alice. —Tú también estas muy cambiada. —Su mirada recorrió todo mi cuerpo, centrándose en mis piernas.

Lo había olvidado, la estúpida falda.

—Cállate pervertido —gruñí. —_Esto _es culpa de Alice que hizo una apuesta, yo jamás usaría algo así.

Jake volvió a soltar una risotada y no pude evitar reír un poco con él. Jacob tenía ese don en mí, era tan relajado y natural que sentías que todas las preocupaciones se iban de tu cuerpo cuando estabas con él.

Cuando paramos suspiré, lo había echado mucho de menos.

—Asi que la pulga sigue haciendo de las suyas, ella sigue siendo ehm… —alzó su mano y separo su dedo pulgar tres centímetros del índice —¿Así? ¿O a crecido un centímetro más? —dijo señalando su mano.

—No seas un exagerado, ella no es tan… pequeña —reí.

Los Cullen y los Hale nunca se habían llevado bien con Jacob y el sentimiento era compartido. Jake siempre se burlaba de Alice y Rosalie, por lo que se había ganado la irritación de Jasper, Edward y Emmett. A la vez que Rose y Emmett siempre le hacía bromas sobre _chuchos_ a él.

—Así que por lo visto te sigues juntando con los Cullen, eh. —dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus vaqueros.

—Si, son mis mejores amigos.

—Vaya, pensé que ya se te había quitado el gusto por los chupasangres aburridos y estirados —medio sonrió, pero esta vez yo no.

—Jake… —lo fulminé con la mirada. Ellos podían burlarse, hacer apuestas a mi costa y darme mala suerte pero eran mis amigos y eran los mejores que pudiera tener.

Jake resopló y alzó los brazos en señal de paz, giró los ojos.

—Bien, bien, entiendo. Relájate Bella, solo he venido para conversas contigo un rato ¿Paz y amor?

Solté otra risa.

—Paz y amor hermano.

Él sonrió.

—Oye Bells, sabes que lo de hace dos años…

Oh no, por favor no. Negué rápido con las manos y la cabeza, seguro me veía tonta pero quería que callara.

—No Jake, no volvamos a lo mismo.

—No me entiendes Bells, no quiero volver a lo mismo, mas bien vengo a…

—¿Black?

Me paralicé en seguida. Esa voz no podía ser de otra persona que no sea…

—Cullen, que desagradable volver a verte.

—Lo mismo opino Black, veo que al fin coincidimos en algo.

Volteé mi cabeza y en frente mío estaba Edward, en plena batalla de miradas con Jacob.

Demonios.

—Ed… Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me sentí estúpida por tartamudear así frente a él, me miro y dijo con voz tensa:

—Te vi a través de la ventana de mi salón cuando estabas viniendo para acá y pensé que podríamos hablar, pero veo que estas ocupada.

Auch.

—Puedes decirle lo que sea a ella en frente mío Cullen.

Jacob, idiota.

—Existe algo que se llama privacidad Black.

—Metete tu privacidad por el…

—¡Cállate Jake! —fruncí el ceño y puse mis manos en mis caderas. Esto se estaba saliendo de control. —Edward creo que ahora no es el momento más indicado para hablar y Jake, nuestra plática acabó.

—Pero Bells…

—Bella yo…

_The two of us tonight we can make it last forever, we're in the neon lights, it's just you and me toguether…_

Tanto Jacob como Edward se quedaron estáticos en su lugar.

Rayos. Desesperada busqué en mis bolsillos para apagar mi celular que seguía sonando a todo volumen.

Mi búsqueda frenética se vio interrumpida por las risotadas de Jake y las más musicales de Edward. Me sonrojé y mis manos me sudaban. ¡¿Dónde diablos estaba mi maldito celular?

—Bells, ¿En serio? ¿_Jonas Brothers_? —Jacob se largo a reír nuevamente.

Le gruñí.

—No creí que te gustará… esa música —dijo Edward aguantando la risa, tratando de disimularla con una fingida tos.

_¡Hollywood, it's the time! The stars are shining, for you and me tonight in the city the dreams are made of._

Rayos, rayos, rayos.

_L.A L.A baby, she is a L.A L.A baby, she is my…_

¡Por fin! Lo cogí rápidamente. Miré la pantalla.

Alice.

—¿Aló?

—_Bella…_

Me tensé, su voz sonaba rara.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre?

—_Salón de música, ahora._

Colgó. Miré extrañada la pantalla de mi celular. El salón de música solo era utilizado los lunes por la tarde, o sea que ahora estaba totalmente vacío y una de las cosas que más odiaba la duende más social de Forks, eran los lugares sin gente.

—Chicos, ya me voy —les dije guardando mi celular.

Ambos me miraron, parecían sincronizados y por un momento me asustaron. Jacob se cruzó de brazos y Edward alzó una ceja. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora iban a coordinar sus movimientos o que?

—¿Quién era Bella?

Rodé los ojos: —No te incumbe Jake.

—¿Era Mike Newton?

¿Esto era enserio? ¿Edward también?

—¿Quién es Newton?

—Un idiota rubio que acosa a Bella.

—Rubio tenía que ser…

¡Oh, vamos! Volteé varias veces a mí alrededor buscando cámaras ocultas. Nop, nada.

—Ya, bueno, luego se dan collares de mejores amigos por siempre e intercambian números, pero yo ya me tengo que ir.

Salí corriendo de ahí pero alcancé a escuchar que ambos gritaban _"¡¿Mejores amigos?" _me reí en el camino al salón de música, pero todo mi buen humor se esfumo en cuanto abrí la puerta y me encontré con una pequeña silueta abrazando sus rodillas en una de las esquinas mientras temblaba por los sollozos.

—¡Alice! —. Corrí hacia ella lo más rápido que me permitieron mis torpes pies, que por esta vez decidieron colaborar un poco.

En cuanto alzó la vista y sus ojos rojos y opacos por el llanto me identificaron, saltó hacia mi y me abrazó, enterrando su rostro en mi pecho.

—Be…Bella.

* * *

**Notas:**

_*L.A baby de los Jonas Brothers._

¡No es una ilusión óptica! ¡No! ¡Revivi! Jaja no me había olvidado de este fic, nop. De hecho me encanta y por eso todo este día he estado escribiendo sin interrupción (Ni al Face he entrado buu) & es domingo en la noche y no he hecho ninguna tarea peeeeeeeeero he terminado este capítulo ¿Qué les parece ^^? ¿Les gustó? Jaja espero saberlo en sus reviews, solo tienen que presionar el sexy botón de abajo y ¡Listo!

Muchísimas gracias por todos su reviews, me muero :) son lo máximo chicas y chicos si es que hay alguno por allí.

Respuestas en mi profile.

Los quiero con toda mi alma, cuídense & gracias para los que leyeron mis dos one-shots _Baile _y _Necesito Novia_ jaja reconocí algunos nicknames.

¡Cuídense!

_Peace & Love_

**Little Mess.**


	4. Todos contra Jacob

No, no y no baby's se que cuesta creerlo pero yo no escribí Twilight, los personajes no me perteneces, asi que no manden a sus abogados ¿Si?

* * *

**Estúpida Apuesta**

**Todos contra Jacob

* * *

**

—_¡Alice! —. Corrí hacia ella lo más rápido que me permitieron mis torpes pies, que por esta vez decidieron colaborar un poco._

_En cuanto alzó la vista y sus ojos rojos y opacos por el llanto me identificaron, saltó hacia mí y me abrazó, enterrando su rostro en mi pecho._

—_Be…Bella.

* * *

_

Voy a matar a Jasper. Ese pedazo de…

—¡Bella! Deja de insultarlo mentalmente, la única culpable es la bruja de extensiones y ropa horrible —gimoteó Alice, aún en mi pecho.

Traducción: Todo es culpa de María.

Rodé los ojos, era mejor no llevarle la contraria por ahora, recién había dejado la fase del _lloro porque siento mi corazón romperse en más pedazos de los que puedas contar_, para dar lugar a la fase _insultar, maldecir y culpar de todo a María._

—Si Alice, su ropa es fea, muy fea —decidí ser condescendiente con ella, le acaricie el cabello con mi mano. —Tranquila, tu ropa es más linda.

Alice sollozó.

—¡Si, la de ella es horrible! Y sus zapatos, por dios, donde los compró ¿En una venta de garage?

¡Hey! Yo compraba mi ropa en ventas de garaje, la ropa tampoco era tan mala… además ella y yo teníamos los mismo tenis azules, mis tenis no eran horribles ¿O si?

—Alice… —suspiré, paciencia… —los tenis de Mar…

—¡No digas su nombre! Te puedes contaminar de solo pronunciarlo.

—Sus tenis… yo… ah, olvídalo. —Respiré profundo. Es tu mejor amiga Bella, la extrañarías si la asesinaras, la extrañarías…

La puerta de la sala de música se abrió de golpe y con fuerza, no podía ser otra persona que…

—¿Qué, ahora me excluyeron del círculo o están hablando mal de mí?

Aja, exacto. Rosalie Hale en todo su esplendor.

Eso, traducido al idioma normal sería: ¿Qué pasó chicas?. No sé porque mis amigas se empeñan en hablar una especie de código que solo saben usar ellas, la última vez que trate de decir una frase en su idioma, Charlie y Renée se paralizaron en su sitio y me preguntaron si tenía temperatura alta.

—¡Rose, una víbora negra y malvada que usa bolsos de imitación se comió a mi Jasper! ¡A mi Jasper! —chilló Alice saltando de mis brazos a los de Rose, que la recibieron abiertos.

La rubia frunció su ceño.

—¿¡Que, el intento frustrado de porrista con zapatos horrendos se comió a mi hermano? —gritó.

…

Ven, a eso me refiero. Ellas no hablan el idioma _normal._

—¡Si, si, Rose! Yo acababa de probarme _tu-sabes-que _en el baño cuando de pronto salgó porque una chillona voz me despertó de mi estado: Paz y amor, salí y vi a la zorra de pelo negro, tan negro como su negro corazón, sacando las garras hacia mi Hansel!

—¡Se las va a ver conmigo ese estúpido, tiene manos para quitársela de encima! ¿Qué se cree, veterinario? Uh, Hansel va a ver que Gretel es más peligrosa que la bruja come niños cuando está enojada, no por nada es rubia.

…

Ellas _no _son normales.

Además…

—Er… Alice, tu cabello también es negro…

Me callé apenas vi las miradas furiosas de mis anormales amigas.

—Olvídalo. —susurré.

Alice siguió chillando, gimoteando en su extraño idioma lo que había ocurrido a Rose. Suspiré, ella ya me la había contado y gracias a dios, en la versión traducida.

Ella había salido de clases (la carita de perro abandonado bajo la lluvia siempre le servía con el profesor Brook) para ir al baño y probarse el nuevo brasier que había comprado con Rose el día anterior (Aja, a la duende le estaban creciendo las…ah, eso) pero la distrajo la voz de María desde los pasillos, así que salió y se encontró a Jasper entre los brazos de la morena. Según ella no la vieron porque estaban demasiado ocupados preparándose para su beso, así que se volvió a esconder en el bañó hasta que la parejita se fue a sus clases y ella huyó a la sala de música, donde me llamó a mí y luego cuando dejo de llorar, a Rose.

—Hansel es un tonto, un tonto que se deja engañar por una bruja fea, mala y con mal gusto de vestir —sollozó la duende, hundiendo más su cabeza en el pecho de Rose.

—No te preocupes pequeña, que para eso existe Gretel, para golpear a Hansel hasta que entre en razón —la consoló mi amiga.

Hansel y Gretel era los ridículos apodos que Emmett les había puesto a Jasper y Rose la navidad pasada.

Alice pareció calmarse un poco más, aunque sabía que su cabecita seguía craneando un plan para torturar a María (seguramente cortando la ropa que haya en su casillero). Rose la acunaba con sus brazos maternalmente. Si había alguien que sacaba todo su instinto maternal, esa era Alice. Nadie se metía con su pequeña sin que sufriera las consecuencias.

—Rose —la llamé. —¿Cómo lograste salir de clases?

Se encogió los hombros.

—Simple. Una sonrisa, un pestañeo y decir: "¿Puedo ir al baño señor Banner?" y listo.

Debí suponerlo. Ningún profesor se resistía al encanto Hale, y cuando digo Hale me refiero a Jasper también, era vergonzoso verlo coquetear con las maestras que le duplican la edad.

—¿Cómo te dejaron venir a ti Bella? —me preguntó Alice arrugando su respingada nariz enrojecida por el llanto.

—Me botaron del salón… —sentí la sangre subir a mis mejillas. —No fue mi culpa, Mike Newton comenzó a fastidiar y bueno, ya conocen a Mike.

Ellas asintieron. Mike me acosaba desde… siempre.

—Chicas, no sé que voy a hacer, no quiero salir de este pálido y frío salón. —La duende se cruzó de brazos, el enrojecimiento aun no abandonaba su bonito rostro. —¿Si decidiera quedarme el resto del día en este salón ustedes me apoyarían?

—Yo te daría mi apoyo moral, tengo que golpear a mi hermano, recuérdalo. —Rosalie era lista, muy lista.

—Yo, eh…

—Bella ¿Por favor? —y Alice comenzó a actuar. Hizo un adorable puchero acompañado de su mirada de cachorro abandonado, pero no, esta vez no iba a salirse con la suya.

Porque ahora yo si tenía una buena excusa.

—No puedo Alice, Jake vino de visita y lo deje esperando afuera.

Cullen y Hale reaccionaron ante el nombre "Jake". La pequeña abrió los ojos sorprendida y la rubia frunció más su entrecejo.

—¿Jacob Black?

—¿El chucho?

—El mismo —respondí sonriendo.

La rubia me miró burlona: —Está prohibido traer mascotas a la escuela Bella.

Bufé.

—Él llego de improviso, luego de que me sacaron de clase fui al jardín y lo encontré, estábamos hablando hasta que llegó Edward y…

—¿Y qué? —. Alzó una de sus perfectas cejas.

Me sonrojé hasta las orejas.

—Y salí corriendo ¿De acuerdo? Pero fue porque Alice me necesitaba. Soy una buena amiga —sonreí lo más angelical que pude.

Ella solo se rió de mi patético intento.

—Eres una cobarde cariño. —Oh, ella estaba disfrutando esto. —Saliste huyendo de Edward y dejaste al chucho parado ¡Ja!

Sentí mi cara arder en llamas.

Estúpidos sonrojos.

—¿Esta afuera ahorita mismo? —asentí. Alice medio sonrió. —Bueno, en ese caso veamos si es cierto que el mejor amigo del hombre es el perro. No me apetece estar encerrada aquí el resto del día, el gris no es mi color —murmuró mirando con desdén las paredes del salón.

Asentí una vez más, emocionada. Estaba segura de que Jake con sus payasadas lograría que Alice se distrajera un poco y dejara de sufrir por Jasper aunque sea un rato.

—¿Qué? —Oh, oh.

Debí suponer que a Rose no le iba a gustar la idea.

—Oh, por favor Rose —rogué.

—¿Desde cuándo aquí es la semana animal Isabella? Además, yo odio a los animales, sobre todo a los perros, querida.

Hice un puchero que decía _made in Alice_ por todos lados.

Rose alzó una ceja: —¿Es enserio Bella? Sabes de sobra que no te pega hacer pucheros, muecas o actividad física.

Bueno, al menos lo intente…

Por suerte a Alice le sobraba lo que a mí me faltaba: Gracia y encanto.

—Rosalie por favor, por mi —hizo un puchero que casi me hizo correr a abrasarla. —Sabes que nunca está de más estar el contacto con la naturaleza y los animales linda, además Jacob está amaestrado ¿No, Bella?

Bufé. Dale con lo de chucho.

—Está bien, supongo que sacaremos a dar una vuelta al perro —accedió. —Pero si me muerde, atente a las consecuencias de quedarte sin mascota Bella —dijo Rose moviendo su rubio cabello antes de salir del salón.

Rodé los ojos.

.

.

.

—¡Hey, Jake! —grité emocionada.

—¡Bella! Creí que iba a tenerme que volver a la Push sin despedirme —sonrió mi mejor amigo, mostrando sus dientes blancos, que contrastaban con su piel morena.

Miré sutilmente (o por lo menos traté) a los lados. Un alivio inmenso me inundó, Edward ya no estaba.

—Parece que los chuchos no saben saludar ¿No me dijiste que estaba amaestrado Bella?

Rose, Rose, Rose… siempre tan… Rose.

—Oh Barbie, cuánto tiempo sin vernos ¿Cómo está Ken? —sonrió con burla. Jake tampoco era ningún santo.

—Veo que olvidaron darte tu vacuna para la rabia, perro. —Rosalie gruñó.

Yo los miraba uno a uno. Primero Rose, luego a Jake, Rose, Jake, Rose, Jake.

—Tranquilos chicos —intervino Alice, felizmente, sino hubiera terminado con una tortícolis grave. —Hola Jacob —se presentó extendiendo su mano amablemente hacia él.

Jake sonrió.

Oh, oh.

Eso solo significaba una cosa: Bromas.

—¡Alice Cullen! ¿No te has tomado tus tres vasos de leche… espera, tus ojos están rojos. ¿Has estado llorando? —preguntó Jacob acercándose demasiado al rostro de duende de Alice.

Suspiré. Jacob podía ser un inútil insensible, burlón, falto de tacto y de respeto por el espacio personal de las personas pero había algo que odiaba más que nada en el mundo que lo hacía tragarse todas sus burradas.

Jacob odiaba ver llorar a una chica.

—Eh, bueno —Alice pareció dudar sobre hablar o no —¿Se nota mucho?

—Por supuesto, tus ojos, nariz y mejillas están rojas y no eres Bella como para sonrojarte hasta las orejas. —Se largo a reír junto con la risita soprano de mi amiga.

Fruncí el ceño.

¡Oh, Claro! Alíate con la duende. Traidor.

Rose estaba a mi lado, seria aunque con la mirada concentrada en…Jacob. Oh dios mío ¡Estaba escaneando a Jake! Bah, yo sabía que él era guapo. Alto, moreno, musculoso y simpático. Pero que Rosalie se diera el lujo, o mejor dicho, le diera el honor a él de que ella escaneara su cuerpo era algo realmente raro. Muy raro.

Al parecer mi rubia amiga se dio cuenta de que la miraba con la boca abierta (vale, ser sutil no era mi fuerte) y me dirigió una mirada marca _Hale_, de esas que le dedicaba el papá de Rosalie a Emmett cuando empezaron a salir. Sacó su celular y comenzó a teclear rápidamente.

Mi bolsillo comenzó a vibrar.

_'Cause I never really noticed__took a while for me to see__. __Playing back the moments__, __now I'm starting to believe._

—¡No puede ser! —gritó Jacob largándose a reír sin vergüenza alguna. —¡En serio, de nuevo los _Jonas Brothers_!

—¡Maldición, te odio Rose! ¡Jacob, cállate! —mascullé desesperada sacando el celular de mi bolsillo, pero como debí haber sabido, la madre naturaleza me odia ya que se me resbalo de las manos el infernal aparato.

_That you could be at the show__and know everyone__, __but it's you who makes me sing__._

—¡A Bella le gustan los Jonas Brothers!

Esa voz me congeló y no, no era Edward ni Jacob. Era de alguien mucho peor para este caso.

—¡Emmett! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Rose, luego de soltar una pequeña risa dirigida a mi —Voy a enviarte mensajes más seguido Bella —me susurró antes de guiñar uno de sus azules ojos al mismo estilo de los comerciales.

_Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh…_

¡Cállate maldito aparato insufrible! Lo recogí del suelo rápidamente y presione las teclas para leer el mugre mensaje que me había mandado mi rubia (cruel) amiga.

_El chucho es un imbesil, pero tiene lindo trasero. ¿Feliz? Sigo odiando a los animales, te lo advierto Bella. No te ilusiones._

_Rose._

Ay, mi pervertida y malvada rubia.

Levante la vista y vi a Jacob y a Alice dejar de reírse poco a poco y a Emmett caminando hacia nosotros con una sonrisa gigante en los labios.

—Cuando Edward me lo contó no me lo pude creer, pero es cierto ¡Bella, eres fan de los Jonas Brothers! —El gran oso que es Emmett Cullen comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, ignorando a Jacob y a mi sonrojo, de nuevo. —¡Ven Jasper, Edward no nos mintió! Ah, aquí está la enana de Alice también —Emmett frunció su ceño ligeramente confundido. —Por cierto… ¿Black que haces tan cerca de mi hermana?

Como dije, Jacob no conocía el respeto por el espacio personal.

Alice se tensó al instante. Rose fulminó con la mirada a una persona que estaba escondida en los arbustos pero que se había parado. Lejos de nosotros como para oírnos, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para poder reconocerlo.

Jasper.

El gemelo de Rosalie estaba tenso, erguido, luciendo su metro setenta y ocho imponente. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de enojo, concentrados sobre una sola silueta, siendo más específicos, en una gran silueta situada demasiado cerca a Alice: Jake.

Tragué pesado. Jasper era muy carismático pero por eso no dejaba de ser intimidante en ocasiones, como esta. Oh no, Jacob estaba en peligro y… ¡El mensaje! Si Emmett leía el mensaje también querría matar a Jacob.

Comencé a marcar, torpemente debido a mi ansiedad, las teclas de mi celular para borrar el último mensaje. Los dedos me comenzaron a sudar y mis nervios estaban a punto de colapsar.

¡Demonios!

—Ay Belli-Bells ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? ¿Qué tienes ahí, ah? —Emmett se acerco a mí y trató de husmear en mi celular ¡No! Lo oculte detrás de mi espalda. See, no era un gran escondite pero estaba desesperada ¿De acuerdo? —Déjale ver a tío Emmett lo que tienes ahí Bella…

—¡No! —Lo apreté más fuerte contra mi espalda, ese aparato no se me podía resbalar esta vez.

Le dirigí una mirada de ayuda a Rose y al parecer comprendió. La mole humana que tenía casi encima de mí tratando de arrebatarme el celular seguía sin darme tregua.

—Emmett, déjala. Vámonos osito ¿Si? —lo llamó su novia tratando de mantener la calma, pero yo sabía que por dentro estaba igual o peor que yo. A su osito no le gustaría nada leer lo que había escrito.

—Pero bebe yo quiero leer lo que oculta Belli —continuó tratando de quitarme mi celular.

—¡Ja, osito!

Rodé los ojos, y luego era yo la que no tenía instinto de supervivencia.

—Jacob ¿Tu quieres morir, no?

—¡Por fin, lo tengo! —gritó Emmett saltando.

Abrí mis ojos ¿Qué? ¡No! Miré mis manos. Vacías. Él tenía mi celular.

—¡No, no lo leas! —grité.

—¡Emmett, no!

Muy tarde Rose.

Emmett tenía el ceño fruncido y no tenía la sonrisa de niño después de feria que tanto lo caracterizaba.

—¡¿Te parece lindo el trasero del chucho, Rosalie! —gritó.

Comencé a sudar más. Primero Jasper y luego Emmett. Ahora dos enormes y tenebrosos chicos (Uh, que Jasper cambie la expresión por favor. Temblé.) querían asesinar a mi mejor amigo.

La campana sonó. Muchos estudiantes comenzaron a salir hacia el jardín para disfrutar el segundo descanso y entre todos los estudiantes, una cabeza cobriza se movió rápidamente hasta nosotros.

—¿Sigues aquí Black?

Corrección: tres.

Rayos.

—¡Jacob, corre!.

**

* * *

Notas:**

_*Your biggest fan de los Jonas Brothers._

¡Hola! Ah, estoy actualizando más rápido baby, oh si. Jaja ¿Qué tal les pareció? Rose me parece tan genial y adoro a Jasper pero es un idiota por hacer llorar a Alice. Ow. Bueno, como verán no hay mucho sobre Edward acá, pero se los compensaré, se los prometo porque el próximo capítulo será **Pov. Edward **oh sí. Así que dejen mucho reviews para que actualicé con más ganas ;) jajaja. Ya dentro de dos días y una semana salgo de vacaciones así que podré actualizar más rápido mis fics.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, las respuestas en mi profile :)

¡Un beso enorme para todos!

_Peace & Love_

_**Little Mess.**_


	5. Edward POV: Why don't you and I?

¡Ya les dije que no! Se que cuesta creerlo pero yo no escribí Twilight, los personajes no me pertenecen, asi que no insistan ¿Si?

* * *

**Estúpida Apuesta**

**Edward POV: Why don't you and I?**

* * *

—Te apuesto veinte dólares a que Alice obligo a Bella a usar tacos hoy— dijo Emmett, recostándose sobre su jeep.

—Te apuesto que la obligo a usar mucho maquillaje –sonrió Jasper —¿Trato?

—¡Trato!

Rodé los ojos, estos dos tenían un serio problema con las apuestas.

—Yo apuesto a que Alice se apiado de ella por haberla obligado a asistir con falda hoy, seguramente también escogió algo de su ropa. – se metió Rosalie entre los dos y enarco una ceja. —¿Aceptan?

Jasper y Emmett sonrieron.

—Claro.

Ugh, ¿Podían parar ya? Con los saltitos de Alice a mi lado ya estaba lo suficientemente estresado como para escuchar sus ridículas apuestas. Encima Bella aun no llegaba.

—¿Pueden guardar silencio? –les gruñí.

—Oh, parece que alguien está ansioso en ver las piernas de Bella.

Emmett era un imbécil.

Jasper rio. —Déjalo Emmett, solo está nervioso, seguro piensa en cómo cegar a todo los chicos de Forks que vean a Bella.

Rieron. ¿Realmente ellos eran mis mejores amigos?

—Alice ¿Cuál falda escogiste para Bella? –pregunto Rosalie mirándose en el pequeño espejo de su billetera. Nunca entendí bien de donde rayos conseguía tantos, a lo mejor tiene uno escondido en sus botas.

Raro…

Mi hermana extendió aun más su sonrisa.

—La blanca. –Tan solo esas dos palabras fueron capases de hacer que Rosalie soltara su amado espejo, que abriera y cerrara la boca como si fuera un pez, y que Jasper se atragantara con el agua que estaba tomando para refrescarse la reseca garganta después de tanta risa.

¿De quién se estaba riendo segundos antes? Aja, de mí.

Karma, ricitos de oro, dulce karma.

Emmett golpeaba a Jasper en la espalda tan fuerte que en vez de ayudarlo hacia que tosiera cada vez más y más y ¡Rayos! El sonido que hacia la garganta de Jasper se parecía al chillido de apareamiento que hacia el gato de Rosalie, la Señora Diciembre (¿Su cría como se llamará? ¿Enero?), cuando estaba en celo.

¡Ja! ¿Ahora quien se ríe?

Jasper escupió el agua y yo me doblaba más de la risa, Rose seguía con su imitación de pez, Emmett golpeando a Jasper y Alice había parado de dar saltitos y nos veía a todos con una pacifica sonrisa en su rostro, como si algo le pareciera adorable.

Si, somos un grupo extraño.

—Tú… tú aún tienes… ¡Auch! Emmett, puedes parar de intentar sacarme un pulmón, ya estoy bien. –Mi hermano sonrió inocentemente y bajo su enorme puño. –Alice ¿Aún conservas _esa_ falda? –preguntó Jasper.

Mi hermana asintió sin quitar esa sonrisa pacifica de su rostro y Jasper comenzó a ponerse rojo, frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos.

Rosalie salió de su estado de estupefacción y comenzó a reírse de su hermano, ella nunca desperdiciaría una oportunidad así para burlarse de alguien.

Que malvada es esa mujer.

¿Por qué se ríe Rose? ¿Por qué Jasper se molesta?

La respuesta es simple. Jasper estaba enamorado de mi hermana. Si, solo que aún no se daba cuenta de ello.

¿Soy un hermano mayor celoso? (bueno en realidad no soy mayor, somos mellizos, pero no importa)

No, claro que si lo veo mirando indecentemente a mi hermanita como en la fiesta de María hace un mes (la única ocasión en que Alice se había puesto esa falda) otra vez, quizá lo golpee _accidentalmente_. Pero fuera de eso, no, no me molesta que mi mejor amigo este enamorado de Alice.

Del que se debe cuidar es de Emmett, el grandulón sí que es sobreprotector con ella. Pobre Jasper, siento pena por cualquiera que se tenga que enfrentar a la furia de Emmett Cullen.

—¿No la habías quemado? ¿Emmett no te había obligado a hacerlo? –preguntó el rubio entre dientes.

Alice abrió la boca, pero Rosalie se le adelantó.

—¡Ja! Como si Alice les fuera a hacer caso a Emmett (sin ofender osito) o a ti y a tus estúpidos celos.

—¡No estaba celoso!

—¡Si, si lo estabas!

A esta altura el abdomen ya me dolía de tanto reírme, incluso la llave que tenía en mis manos (estaba tratando de asegurar la puerta de mi amado volvo) temblaba. Jasper se volteó a verme molesto.

—Ja ja ja, ríete Edward, pero recuerda que será Bella la que usara esa falda hoy.

Me congele en mi sitio.

_¿Qué… que dijo?_

Emmett volvió a reír a carcajadas y los Hale olvidaron su pelea. Escuche el sonido del motor de la camioneta (chatarra) de Bella y Alice volvió a dar saltitos sin parar.

Escuche como se estacionó.

Bella abrió la puerta y se bajo.

_Te odio Alice._

¿Nunca les ha pasado esos momentos en que se quedan totalmente en blancos y ni siquiera pueden armar una mísera oración mental? ¿Ni una insignificante idea coherente y se quedan como estúpidas estatuas de hielo?

Esta es una de esas fregadas ocasiones.

—¡Oh Bella si viniste, si viniste! —

—Aunque hubiese faltado igual hubieras conducido hasta mi casa y obligado a venir, no finjas.

_Piernas._

_Falda._

_Bella._

—¡Páguenme! –susurró Rosalie estirando sus manos.

—Agh, hiciste trampa. Tú sabías lo que Alice escogió.

—Sí, no es justo amor, cóbrale a tu hermano, a mí no.

—Cierren la boca y paguen ¡Ahora!

_Imbéciles._

_Rubia malvada._

_Piernas._

—Pero si te ves magnifica Bella ¿No es cierto, Edward?

_Alice._

_Newton, Tayler y Erick con cara de imbéciles._

_Matar._

—¿Edward?

_Destruir._

—¡Edward!

_Aniquilar._

—Quita esa cara de pervertido y respóndele a Alice, idiota –oí la lejana voz de Rosalie.

_Falda._

_Hormonas._

_Ah… Bella._

—¡No puedo creerlo, Edward es un pervertido!— comenzó a reír el cavernícola de Emmett.

Las risas de todos me despertaron de mi estupor y, algo avergonzado debo de admitir, mire a mi hermana, que parecía a punto de atacarme.

Temblé, Alice odiaba ser ignorada y a pesar de su estatura, intimidaba… y mucho.

—¿Si? —por fin, logre hablar.

—¡Dile a Bella que esta hermosa de una bendita vez, idiota! —gritó con odio mi pequeña hermanita. ¿Adorable, no?

Mire a Bella, tosí. Vamos Edward, tú eres valiente. Tú puedes decirle lo hermosa (realmente _demasiado _hermosa para su propio bien)

—Bella… te ves bien.

—Gra…Gracias.

_Genial_. ¿Así o más patético?

Intente sonreír y tratar de arreglar la conversación, cuando aparecieron el trió de chicos con el coeficiente más bajo de toda la escuela y, a juzgar por la mirada que le lanzan a Bella, con tendencias suicidas.

Gruñí.

Tayler, Erick y su cabecilla, Newton.

Próximamente, difunto Newton. Que lastima, su padre si me cae bien, supongo que lamentara mucho la muerte de su único hijo. ¿Cuál forma sería más dolorosa? Hay tantas… ahogado, degollado, decapitado.

—Dios, Edward quita esa cara de psicópata asesino ya. Me estás dando miedo hermano.

—Marica.

—Cállate Jasper, tú no vives con él, cuando se pone así esta insoportable todo el día.

Gracias hermano, yo también te quiero.

Apreté los puños y respiré. Tranquilo, tranquilo, Bella se asustará si me ve así. Respira, respira. Newton se está acercando a Bella grr, a MI Bella. Yo lo mato.

Sonó la campana.

Bella se fue corriendo, jalando a Alice consigo. ¡No, esperen!

—¡Bella! –grité, tratando de seguirlas, pero entre tanta gente yendo a sus clases, fue inútil. —¡Agh, maldición!

Le di una patada a uno de los casilleros. _Justo hoy…_

—Tranquilo Edward –me asustó Jasper, a mi lado, pasándome un brazo por los hombros. –Estoy seguro que hoy día se lo dirás.

—Eso espero —suspiré.

Hoy le confesaré lo que siento a Bella Swan. Hoy será el gran día. Hoy seré por fin valiente y le diré todo. Hoy me tiraré de un puente si me dice que no.

—Lo harás y ¿Sabes por qué? Porque aposté con Emmett y si te acobardas tendré que pagarle a tu hermano treinta dólares… ¡Auch! ¡Edward! No es para que te pongas agresivo.

Corrección: hoy empujare a Jasper y a Emmett conmigo si Bella me dice que no… pensándolo bien, aunque me diga si.

* * *

**Notas:**

¡Hello papitas humanas! Se que quiza esten un poco molestas, pero guarden sus armas (si, si te hablo a ti, la de la antorcha y la lanza), me he desaparecido de todo, de twitter, de mi blog, de porque no he tenido tiempo de nada, es mas ahora deberia estar escribiendo mi informe de seis hojas a mano (What da faq? Seis hojas a mano? que nos creen, escritores de fics o que cosa? Pff.) pero estoy aca, terminando de escribir el quinto capitulo desde el punto de vista de Edward como lo prometi, iba a ser mas largo pero me iban a tener que esperar otro mes asi que no me vengas ¡Me iban a matar! (Te dije que bajes la lanza wey) y por si fuera poco a responder sus hermosos y fabulosos reviews del capitulo pasado y del antepasado que nunca llegue a responder, PERDON chicas, la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo de nada con la secundaria y todo eso que llaman educacion (Ne, estudien mucho ah.) y no voy a poder responderles esta vez, les pido mil disculpas a las que comentaron el capitulo cuatro y tres pero vamos, actualice ¿Cierto?

Pero ya volvi, estoy de vuelta en todo: , twitter, blog (lo he actualizado) pero si creo que me ire de facebook porque me quita demasiado tiempo... JA! NI YO ME LA CREO :D

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, miles de gracias por sus preciosos reviews, creanme que los lei mas de una vez y lamento no poder responderles.

_Peace & Love_

**Little Mess.**


	6. Escapando

Si, es un capitulo nuevo y justo antes de año nuevo ¡Boo, men! A leer.

_Twilight no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Just for fun, baby._

* * *

**Estúpida Apuesta**

**Escapando**

* * *

—¿Alguien puede explicarme como seguimos vivos? —pregunte, jadeando.

—Se debe a que por primera ves en tus diecisiete años de existencia has corrido ¡Y vaya, como has corrido! —me contesto Jacob, tirándose al suelo, a mi lado. —Estoy muerto.

La pequeña duendecillo estaba a mi derecha, tratando de regular su respiración al igual que yo.

La pregunta es ¿Cómo terminamos Jacob, Alice y yo detrás de un contenedor de basura, escondidos en el estacionamiento de mi escuela?

Oh, sencillo. Yo, Isabella Swan, acababa de hacer historia. Oh, vaya que si. ¿Por qué? Por ser un alma bondadosa que no quería que su mejor amigo muriera a manos de tres grandes, fuertes y furiosos muchachos.

—_¡Jake, corre! _—_grité._

_Jake no se movió y me miro ofendido._

—_Por favor, Bella. ¿Te parezco débil? Creí que habías dicho que era tan fuerte como un gigante. _—_dijo don presumido._

_Edward gruñó._

_Yo me sonrojé, jamás había dicho eso. ¡Estúpido Jake! ¿Acaso no sabia en la situación de alto peligro en la que es encontraba? No era hora para andar bromeando._

—_Podría cargar a la enana con una sola mano —continuo presumiendo. Había olvidado otro de sus grandes defectos: No sabia cuando cerrar su bocota. —Es mas, Alice, ven._

_Alice parpadeo, sorprendida. Yo, cerré los ojos y me golpeé la frente. Ese grandísimo tonto quería morir, definitivamente. Jake simplemente la había rodeado por la cintura (con un solo brazo) y la había alzado del suelo, pegándola a él inconscientemente. _

_A estas alturas, Jasper estaba rojo, Edward enojado y Emmett…_

—_Apuesto que no estas acostumbrada a ver el cielo ¿Eh, pulgarcita? —dijo mientras la bajaba. Rosalie lo miraba estupefacta, con la boca abierta, seguramente pensando lo mismo que yo, aunque en sus propias palabras seria: Que arreglo debería llevar al funeral del perro. —Barbie, cierra la boca. Tú y yo sabemos que estoy bueno, pero no es para tanto._

_Oh, enserio no tengo que decir como estaba Emmett en esos momentos ¿Verdad?_

_Jasper dio un paso hacia él y mis piernas reaccionaron ante el inminente peligro. Agarre a Alice de la mano, a Jacob de la otra y lo hice. Hice lo que había estado evitando todos mis años de vida._

_Corrí, como si mi vida dependiera de ello._

_Quizá fue la adrenalina, la emoción del momento o que esa persona que esta allá arriba, por fin, tuvo un poco de piedad conmigo._

_Mis pies parecían volar._

_Logre jalar conmigo a Alice y a Jake, que haya tenido la fuerza para hacerlo ya es bastante raro. Corrí sin saber exactamente a donde estaba corriendo, solo quería salir de zona de peligro._

_Escuche a Edward gritar, llamándome, y a Rose, insultándome por no habérmela llevado a ella también._

Aunque, claro, como no todo puede ser perfecto, me comencé a cansar a los treinta segundos. Treinta gloriosos segundos que me permitieron ir hacia la parte de atrás de mi escuela, arrastrando a mis amigos conmigo.

Por fortuna, con tantos alumnos que caminaban, comían y reían en el receso, fue fácil perdernos de vista.

—Por todos los diseñadores del mundo ¡Estoy con tacos, Bella! ¡Los tacos no se hicieron para correr! —se quejó Alice, observando sus pies con una mueca.

Bien. Nuestras respiraciones ya no parecían las de un hiperventilado.

—No se si pensaste en esto Bells, pero tu escuela no es muy grande que digamos (En cambio en La Push si que tenemos espacio), nos encontraran pronto. —Mi rostro se desencajo. —¿Qué creías, que el estacionamiento era Narnia?

Rodé los ojos. Salva a tu mejor amigo de la muerte segura y te pagara mal. Ingrato.

—Jacob tiene razón, y aunque no crea que nos maten (Vamos, Bella solo golpearan un poco a Jacob, sobrevivirá), no me quiero encontrar a Jasper en estos momentos. —dijo Alice.

—¿Problemas con tu novio, enana? — Hablo señor tacto, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. —Espera, ¿Por él estabas llorando, cierto?

—¡No es mi novio! —chilló frunciendo su respingada nariz. —Lamentablemente —agregó con tristeza mal disimulada.

—Por la cara que traía cuando te cargue, creí que si. —dijo Jake despreocupadamente. El semblante de Alice se ilumino un poco. —Pero aun no se porque se puso así, vamos, cargarte es como cargar un gato o un perro, quizá hasta como un llavero.

Oh, oh.

La pequeña Cullen frunció el seño al instante.

—¡No me compares con animales, chucho!

Jacob también.

—Eh, bájale al tono mini mujer.

Alice se puso roja.

—No me des ordenes, pulguiento.

¿Yo? Yo estaba ahí, en medio de esos dos, suspirando.

_Genial, lo que me faltaba._

Los mire, ambos compartían miradas de odio y desafío. Hasta parecía que pequeños rayitos saltaban de sus ojos. Seguían compitiendo por el insulto más ingenioso y yo ahí, resignándome a que de nada había valido mi esfuerzo. Si sus hermanos no lo mataban, Alice acabaría con él.

¿Ya les había dicho que la pequeña era de temer, no?

—Chicos, ahora regreso, voy a botar esta bebida y ya, si querida, tu bolso es precioso… ¡Oh por dios, que bolso mas feo! Debe ser de segunda —dijo una voz conocida, para mi desgracia.

Jessica (Sí, una de las copias baratas de los ángeles de Charlie) acababa de parase a nuestro lado para botar una lata de su _coca cola_ _diet_.

Sus irritantes tacones rosa se posaron a delante de mi rostro. ¡Ah! ¡Mis ojos, mis ojos se queman! ¿Qué rayos le ponía a sus zapatos, espejos? Brillaban como bola de disco, mierda.

Por suerte, parece que no se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia. Sonreí, bien. Se iria a seguir con su hipócrita charla donde Sarah y nosotros estaríamos a salvo.

Pero claro, el destino decidió que ya había sido muy bueno conmigo. _Mejor que no se acostumbre _dijo.

—¡¿Qué abominación ven mis ojos?

—En tu escuela no viene gente normal ¿No, Bella?

Ah, ya se habían estado insultando un buen rato ¿No podían haber seguido un poquito más?

Cerré mis ojos, esperando lo inevitable.

—Mira a quienes tenemos aquí —dijo Jessica, sonriendo con una mueca que pretendía ser sexy. Pero se veía más como si le hubiera dado una parálisis facial. Por la expresión de Jacob, él pensaba lo mismo. Alice seguía horrorizada observando las brillantes cosas que Jess traía como zapatos.

—Hola… —murmuré, observándola con una mueca en mis labios. —¿No serviría de nada que te rogara para que te callaras, no?

—No Belli. —Jessica traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Parecía el gato loco que aparecía en el cuento en que la chica rubia se cae a un agujero ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—¿Son amigas? —dijo Jacob interviniendo en nuestra agradable conversación, nótese el sarcasmo.

Tanto Jessica como yo negamos rápidamente.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —dijimos a la ves, mirándolo como si estuviera loco. ¿Qué rayos tenía en la cabeza? ¡¿Amiga de Jessica Standley?

Voltee a mirar a Alice, que no había hablado desde su grito de horror. La pequeña Alice estaba como hipnotizada, observando los zapatos de Jess con el rosto pálido y la boca abierta.

Mire los zapatos también. Oh por dios, el pobre corazoncito fashionista de Alice no resistiría ese desastre más tiempo.

Al parecer Jessica había malinterpretado la mirada de la pequeña Cullen, pues sonrió con orgullo mientras miraba sus … _zapatos._

—¿Lindos, no Cullen? Si quieres te doy la dirección de la tienda, solo si ruegas lo suficiente.

Alice despertó de su letargo.

Chilló.

—¡Dame la dirección, quemaré ese local así sea lo ultimo que haga! ¡Por todos los cielos, eso es un insulto a la moda! ¡Una mounstro, el vomito de todo el glamour!

Jacob comenzó a carcajearse, sin vergüenza.

El rostro de Jessica comenzó a teñirse de rojo mientras fruncía el seño y abría la boca como un pescado.

Yo trate de aguantar una risa, pero como he dicho, la sutileza nunca ha sido mi fuerte. Comencé a reír junto con Jake.

—Tú, pequeña engreída. —chilló Jess.

—Será mejor que te calles Standley.

Los cuatro nos quedamos callados ante esa voz. Observamos al chico alto, imponente, que se alzaba detrás de Jessica.

Jasper.

—Y…Yo…ella fue… comenzó. —Jessica comenzó a tartamudear, su cara estaba totalmente roja, pero esta vez de vergüenza y rabia.

Jasper pasó a su lado, ignorándola completamente, y se quedo frente a Alice. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en ella de una manera tan intensa que tuve que apartar la vista de ellos. Jake también observaba la escena, pero de una manera entretenida, como si tuviera su propia serie de televisión en vivo.

Chismoso.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo con voz grave, extendiendo su mano hacia mi amiga.

Observe a Alice, parecía dudar entre tomarla o no.

—Por favor…

El suspiro melodramático de Jessica interrumpió mi concentración. Ella estaba casi babeando mientras observaba a mi rubio amigo.

Rodé los ojos.

Esa suplica fue todo lo que necesito Alice para ceder. Estiro su mano y cogió la de él. Ver sus manos juntas, hacia que el contraste entre ellas se notara aun más. Mientras que la de ella era delicada, pequeña y frágil; la de él era grande, fuerte y más tosca. Pero extrañamente, se veían bien juntas.

Èl la ayudo a pararse y comenzaron a caminar hacia el lado opuesto al que estábamos, pero antes de que pudieran alejarse mucho. El hermano de Rosalie volteó y me miró.

—Por cierto Bella, Edward esta como loco buscándote. —Se giro y siguieron alejándose.

Y mi calma se fue con ellos.

.

.

.

—¿Por qué Cullen quiere hablar contigo?

Me tragué un grito de frustración.

—Vuelves a preguntar eso y me suicidaré.

Jacob alzo las cejas.

—Yo soy el que debería suicidarse, solo vine a visitarte y ahora estoy detrás del contenedor de basura de tu escuela. Creo que merezco una explicación Bella.

Habíamos pasado el resto del receso ocultándonos tras distintos autos hasta acabar tras el contenedor de basura.

Esto apestaba, literalmente.

—No lo sé —dije, frunciendo mi nariz.

—¿Qué? —dijo el que se hacia llamar mi mejor amigo, rascándose la nuca. Pf, genial. No me entendió.

—No sé porque Edward quiere hablar conmigo ¿Contento? —murmuré fastidiada. No hace falta decir que estaba tan roja como la camisa de Jake.

Jacob me observo perplejo.

Parpadeo una vez.

Parpadeo dos veces.

Tres.

—Fantástico, ¿Puedes parar ya? Pareces retrasado. —dije despeinándome con mis manos.

Jake por fin reacciono.

—Déjame ver si entiendo —dijo lentamente, como si tratara de terminar de comprenderlo. — Tú, Bella Swan, has estado huyendo de Edward Cullen, obligándome a huir contigo, por que simplemente quiere hablar contigo.

Vale, si lo decía así me hacia sentir ridícula.

—No entiendes Jake, es que…

—No, precisamente no entiendo Bella —me cortó de golpe, saliendo de nuestro escondite.

Lo miré alarmada.

—¡Jake, agáchate! ¡Rápido! —chillé con el corazón a mil por hora.

—No pequeña cobarde, no me volveré a esconder y tu tampoco. Vas a salir de este basurero, vas a ir donde Cullen y vas a preguntarle que mugres quiere. Ahora. Este absurdo jueguito terminó.

Jacob me jalo del brazo, obligándome a pararme, y si creía que era imposible que mi sonrojo aumentara màs, estaba equivocada.

—No, por favor, Jacob escúchame primero…

—Lo siento Bella, estos jueguitos me están haciendo demorarme más de lo debido y tengo una cita con Leah así que…

—¿Leah? ¿Leah Clearwater? —dije sorprendida.

Una sonrisa boba apareció en el rostro de mi amigo. Asintió. Leah Clearwater vivía en La Push y era hija de uno de los amigos con los que Charlie se juntaba para pescar los fines de semana. Lo poco que sabia de ella era que tenia mi edad y que tenia un hermano menor llamado Seth.

Decir que estaba confundida era poco.

—A eso vine Bella, como después de nuestra pelea hace dos años, antes de mudarme a La Push, no hemos podido hablar mucho…

—Porque tú no lo quisiste —le regañe, cruzándome de brazos. —Te llamé muchas veces Jake, iba a visitarte con Charlie pero tú no me recibías. Nos distanciamos porque tú lo quisiste.

La expresión de Jacob era de culpa.

Hace dos años, Jacob Black también vivía en Forks, conmigo. Éramos inseparables, siempre que no estaba con los Cullen o los Hale estaba con él. Éramos como luz y sombra. Hasta que llego el día que cambio nuestra amistad para siempre.

Los Cullen y los Hale había ido a mi casa a conversar y pasar el rato, cuando de pronto, no tengo idea de cómo, todos se habían ido con una excusa tonta, dejándonos solos a mi y a Edward. Fue en ese momento en que Jacob, de catorce años, llegó de improviso, se paró enfrente de nosotros y se me declaró. Dijo un _"Me gustas Bella" _simple y directo, que nos dejo a tanto a mi como a Edward con la boca abierta.

Yo estaba roja y muda, si, imagen lamentable. Ya desde esa tierna edad Edward Cullen causaba estragos en mi suerte por lo que encima de todo, comencé a tartamudear cosas sin sentido.

Edward, a mi lado, frunció el seño y se paro, dándome la espalda, mirando fijamente a Jacob. Jacob nos miraba a ambos serio, pero el enojo comenzó a apoderarse de èl a medida que pasaban los segundos y yo no le contestaba.

Cuando ya me pude tranquilizar, le tuve que decir a Jake que no correspondía sus sentimientos y que, además, era menor que yo.

Jacob se enfureció al oir eso. Comenzó a gritar que era una traidora, que lo había engañado y que seguramente babeaba por Edward, como lo hacían todas las chicas de la escuela.

"_Jake, eso no es cierto y lo sabes, por favor cálmate…"_

"_¡No me pidas que me calme, Bella! ¡No me mientas!" Gritaba enfurecido._

_Edward avanzo hacia él, con los puños apretados y la espalda tensa._

"_No te permito que le hables así chucho, mas te vale calmarte o sino…"_

"_¿O sino que? Metete en tus propios asuntos chupasangre sino quieres que me haga cargo de ti" Jacob comenzó a caminar hacia Edward con el puño alzado._

_Yo me asusté y corrí hasta ponerme en medio de los dos, cubriendo a Edward con mi cuerpo, o por lo menos eso trataba de hacer._

"_¡No, Jake! No sabes lo que estas haciendo, por favor, luego te arrepentirás de esto."_

_Los ojos de Jake comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que no derramó. Me miro con una mezcla de ira e rencor. Mi garganta se hizo un nudo, mis ojos comenzaron a escocer también._

"_Por favor Jacob…"_

"_¡Te odio Bella! ¡Los odio a los dos!" Grito mientras giraba y se iba corriendo de mi casa._

Luego de ese dia, Jacob no volvió a hablarme. Me entere a la semana siguiente que se había mudado a La Push con su padre y sus hermanas debido a que Billy había encontrado trabajo allà. Con el paso de los meses, y en parte gracias a Charlie y Billy, Jacob comenzó a contestar mis llamadas y hablábamos tardes enteras las veces que Charlie me dejaba acompañarlo a La Push. Nunca tocamos el tema. Volvimos a ser amigos luego de un año pero debido a la distancia, no nos podíamos ver casi nunca.

—Vamos Bella, era solo un niño inmaduro —dijo Jake y pude notar que estaba avergonzado.

—Sigues siendo un inmaduro Jacob Black. —Rodé los ojos. —Un inmaduro que es mi mejor amigo a pesar de todo. —Sonreí mientras Jacob se abalanzaba sobre mí para darme un abrazo, de esos que te dejan sin respiración… literalmente. —Ya, ya, mucho amor —dije golpeándolo en la espalda para que me bajara.

Él se rió.

—Ya, no me desviare más del tema. Lo que vine a decirte hoy era que el gran problema de hace años ya esta totalmente sepultado, porque ahora tengo novia —dijo recuperando su gran sonrisa de bobo, parecía a la que Emmett mostraba cada vez que veía a Rose. —Tienes que conocer a Leah, te encantará. Es graciosa, fuerte, sabe de autos y es muy salvaje…

Ugh. Exceso de información.

—Quita esa cara de ninfómano, por favor —le mire asqueada, pero en el fondo estaba feliz por él y él lo sabia.

—Bueno Bells, ya me voy y tú —dijo apuntándome con su dedo. —Vas a hablar con Cullen de una buena vez…Oh, es mas, esta viniendo para acá. —Me congele. —Adiós Bells.

Y se fue, tranquilo y alegre, dejándome a merced de mi verdugo.

Suspire. Vale, a lo mejor si era algo dramática.

_Tranquila Bella, respira, eso es. Solo es una plática. Ya te has avergonzado a ti misma de todas las maneras posibles, no hay forma de caer mas bajo, no hay nada que perder._

Escuche unos pasos cerca a mí.

—Ahora no te me vas a escapar Bella.

Y esa fue la voz de Edward Cullen en mi oído.

* * *

**Notas:**

Hello everybody, soy yo. Si, la misma chica que escribe este raro fic y que no se ha dignado en aparecer en meses. Lo lamento mucho, de verdad, pero la inspiración me abandono, mi computadora se malogró y la escuela me quiso volver loca. He aprovechado estas vacaciones para escribir y actualizar todos mis fics, voy dos je *pokerface* ¡Pero he vuelto y regreso para quedarme!

Ah, también paso algo que me desmotivo mucho ¿Que cosa? Pues, me plagiaron. Exacto, como leen, he sido plagiada por primera vez en mi vida. No este fic, pero si otros dos _one-shots_ que tengo. Felizmente una muy linda usuaria de se dio cuenta y me aviso. Ella también había sido plagiada y denuncia a la vil criatura que se atrevió a robarme MIS historias.

Bueno, sin mas que decir, me despido para desearles un feliz año nuevo. Respondere sus reviews en poco tiempo, a lo mejor mañana, ya es tarde.

Un beso para todos ustedes y gracias por los 121 reviews, nunca creí que podriamos llegar a esa cantidad con tan solo cinco capitulo, miren mi _happyface_ :D

Jiji, mis mejores deseos para todos.

¡Adiós!

**Little Mess.**


	7. Una acción vale más que mil palabras

Se que no se creyeron eso de que iba a actualizar pronto, pero aquí me tienen. No soy Meyer, así que los personajes no me pertenecen. ¡A leer pequeños madafakas!

* * *

**Estúpida Apuesta**

**Una acción vale más que mil palabras, o algo así era el dicho.**

* * *

_De pronto, el cielo me pareció más gris, el viento soplaba más fuerte y podría jurar que escuché unos rayos. Exacto, se acercaba una tormenta. Parecía que el clima se había puesto de acuerdo con mi estado de humor. _

Bah, sí, claro.

El maldito cielo estaba tan celeste como lo puede estar en Forks, el pueblo sin sol. Los pájaros cantaban, los chicos reían y ni una mísera brisa había como para aliviar el calor en mis mejillas.

Era un día ridículamente normal para todos, para cada habitante de este diminuto pueblo, desgraciadamente yo era la excepción.

Gruñí.

Debí haberme quedado en casa. Con mi vieja pijama, calientita entre mis sabanas. Si, eso debí haber hecho. Pero no ¡Resulta que soy Bella-estúpida-mejor-amiga-de-Alice-Swan! ¿Por qué rayos nunca soy capaz de decirle no a esa enana? Si le hubiera gritado un no rotundo cuando se apareció ayer en mi casa con esa mugrosa falda yo…

—Así que, Jacob ¿Eh? —dijo Edward, con su aliento aun soplando mi cuello.

Yo no estaría en el patio de mi escuela, prácticamente acorralada por Edward Cullen.

_Bien Bella, es ahora o nunca._ Me dije a mi misma, agarrando valor. Voltee lentamente para hacerle cara a mi suerte, bueno, a Edward, pero es prácticamente lo mismo.

Listo. Ahora lo tenía frente a frente.

Me sonreí a mi misma, no había sido tan difícil. _Soy capaz de hacer esto. ¡Por supuesto que lo soy!_ Me dije. Oh, si. Toda una mujer valiente.

—Bella, ¿Vas a tener los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo? Le estas sonriendo a la mujer de limpieza.

Demonios.

Escuche como él suspiró, seguramente rodando los ojos.

Dije que era capaz de hacerle frente a frente, no que tenia que mirarlo. Es que, vamos, él era como mi propia Medusa.

La repentina imagen mental de Edward con cabellos de serpiente y lápiz labial rojo me hizo estremecer. Ugh.

No, él era más bien como mi propio basilisco*. Si, eso estaba mejor. Solo que en lugar de cazar sangre sucias, cazaba Bellas.

Abrí los ojos, nerviosa. Allí estaba Edward, tal como en la mañana, con su cabello encantadoramente despeinado, su sonrisa torcida (¡Oh, por favor! Ni quiero imaginar que tan roja estaré en estos momentos) y con sus ojos verdes taladrándome.

La única diferencia era que esta mañana él estaba a tres metros de mi rostro.

Yo, roja como un tomate, abrí mi boca inconscientemente, mi cerebro no pudo más que congelarse al sentir la mirada de Cullen puesta en mí y si es que se lo preguntaban, no, la escena no era para nada romántica. Yo estaba sudando como un cerdo bañado en grasa en el horno.

Si. Roja, sudorosa, con la boca abierta y mirándolo como retrasada.

¿Ahora comprenden por que huyo de él?

Si esto fuera una novela rosa, la escena quizá sería narrada así:

Apenas abrí mis ojos vi a Edward. Su imagen me quito el aliento, era tan hermoso que parecía irreal. De pronto, nuestras miradas se conectaron. Él bajo su vista hacia mis labios entre abiertos sexymente. Suspiré. El tiempo se detuvo, solo éramos él y yo. Yo estaba nerviosa y sentía como me sonrojaba. "Eres tan adorable" me dijo en un susurro. Sonrió de lado, se inclino poco a poco hacia mí, nuestros alientos chocaban. Todo pareció desaparecer. Mi mente se volvió confusa. Él abrió sus finos labios y…

—¿Te encuentras bien, Bella? Tu transpiración es anormal y estas tan roja…

Suspiré, esto era la vida real.

Edward me estaba observando con preocupación, pasando su mano delante de mis ojos una y otra vez.

¿Cómo rayos esperaba que estuviera normal si lo tenía a centímetros de mi rostro?

Me aleje de él y sacudí mi cabeza.

Listo, mi cerebro funcionaba bien de nuevo.

—Yo estoy bien —dije rápidamente —. Solo… yo… descuida, estoy bien. Mira, lo que pasa es que…

Brillante. Me volví tartamuda.

Nada podía ser peor.

De pronto, el sonido del timbre inundo la escuela, indicando que el segundo receso había llegado a su fin. En menos de un minuto todos ingresaron a sus respectivas aulas. Exceptuando, claro, a nosotros dos.

¡Genial!

Reír o llorar. Esas dos opciones me parecen tan tentadoras en estos momentos.

Un carraspeo hizo que volteara mi cabeza y volviera a mirar a mi suerte en persona. Afortunadamente, gracias a la distancia prudencial que ahora nos separaba, mi organismo continúo con su funcionamiento normalmente.

Traducción: No, esta ves no me volví _Porky-Bella*_

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Si —asentí, cogiendo una gran bocarada de aire.

Edward sonrió de lado y se rasco la nunca, como si estuviera ¿Nervioso? Fruncí el seño. Juro que casi me pareció ver un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. _Casi._

—Que bueno.

Silencio.

Vale, esto se esta poniendo raro.

—Si, eso creo —dije tratando de encontrarle sentido a nuestra conversación.

Edward se volvió a aclarar la garganta. Parecía un poco desesperado.

—Verás, Bella… lo que quiero decir es que, bueno, yo te estuve buscando ¿Sabes? ¡Oh, por supuesto que lo sabes! Digo, te he perseguido por todo el colegio todo el día, habría que ser estúpido… ¡No te estoy llamando estúpida, por si acaso! Es decir, obviamente tú eres muy inteligente. Siempre contestas cuando el profesor de biología te pregunta algo, aunque claro, nunca alzas la mano por iniciativa propia, pero eso no significa que seas tonta… ¡No te espío! Tampoco te observo, nada de eso. Me siento a tu lado así que es inevitable que yo… —Edward hablaba aceleradamente, haciendo mímicas con sus manos cada vez que negaba o aclaraba algo. Me pareció escuchar un "Soy un imbécil" muy bajito mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se golpeaba la frente con la palma.

Decir que estaba perpleja era poco.

¿Qué rayos se suponía que dijera a todo eso?

—Oh, pues —dije pasando una mi mano sobre mi cabello tratando de encontrar algún tema de conversación que aliviara la tensión. Edward seguía con los ojos cerrados. Tome aire. —Hoy no llueve ¿Eh?

Patético, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Edward seguía en frente mío, metido en su propio mundo. Murmuraba cosas que no lograba entender completamente, pero me pareció distinguir "Cobarde", "Piernas", "Nervios" y algo sobre Jasper, Emmett y su estúpida adicción a las apuestas.

_¿Qué rayos…?_

Oficialmente esta era la situación más extraña que me ha pasado en este día. Si, le ganó al ataque de amor y paz de Rosalie en los baños.

Mire a mi alrededor por si alguna alma inoportuna pasaba por ahí para salvarme del incomodo silencio en el cual nos habíamos sumergido, nadie. Ni siquiera una mosca. Me exaspere. _¡Por favor! En lo que lleva del día no han parado de abordarme hasta cuando me voy al baño ¿Y ahora no aparece nadie?_ Rodé los ojos.

Edward abrió los ojos de golpe, respingué. Su mirada estaba clavada en mí. Estaba erguido y de un solo paso se pegó de nuevo a mí, tal como estábamos al principio. Me estremecí.

Parecía que Edward había superado su lapsus de nerviosismo.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

—¿Qué hacia Jacob aquí? —preguntó. El tono grave de su voz me erizó los bellos de los brazos.

—Vino a visitarme —susurré.

A Edward no pareció gustarle mucho mi respuesta. Frunció el seño.

—¿Qué quería el chucho?

Tanto su pregunta como su radical cambio de ánimo me descoloco. Veamos, Edward había pasado de preocupado a nervioso, de nervioso a valiente y de valiente a enojado.

Alice no bromeaba cuando decía que su hermano era algo bipolar.

—Hablar conmigo, obviamente.

Rodó los ojos.

—De eso me di cuenta Bella, me refiero a sobre que quería hablar contigo.

Oh, pues hablábamos sobre como me pase huyendo de ti todo el día porque resulta que cuando apareces mi estúpido corazón comienza a acelerarse, mi cerebro falla y le manda a todas mis extremidades la misión de ridiculizarme más de lo normal.

Sentí que mis mejillas volvieron a calentarse.

—Eso es algo privado Edward —esquivé la pregunta.

—¿Qué tan privado? —dijo o, mejor dicho, gruñó. Yo alcé una ceja, confundida. Él comenzó a desesperarse. —Me refiero a que si él…

—Si él ¿Qué?

Edward se despeinó el cabello con fuerza, frustrado.

—Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que… ¡Ah! ¿Jacob se te declaró sí o no? ¿Le dijiste que sí? —preguntó, observándome exasperado.

Yo lo miraba incrédula.

¡¿Qué?

—¡Iugh! ¡No, por supuesto de que no! —negué inmediatamente. Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza tratando de sacar esa idea de mi cabeza y, por supuesto, la imagen mental que la acompaño. —Eso seria casi pedofilia, ugh. Además él tiene novia —aclaré.

Edward dejo escapar todo el aire que había en sus pulmones, aliviado. Me sonrió de lado.

—Oh, pues, en ese caso me alegro por él.

¿Era en serio?

Lo mire fijamente.

—Edward ¿Tú fumas?

Él me miro como si hubiera dicho que era zoofílica.

—No, por supuesto que no.

Lo miré con duda.

—¿Marihuana? ¿Nada?

—Por favor, Bella. —Rodó los ojos.

—Vale, te creo. Solo quería asegurarme —le dije. —¿Por qué tanto interés por Jacob? ¿Qué rayos te llevo a pensar que él y yo estábamos saliendo o algo así?

Edward se tensó.

—Veras, justamente de eso quería hablarte. Pero luego llegaste tú con _esa falda_ y me distraje. —Las mejillas de Edward se sonrojaron. —Luego los estúpidos de Mike y sus amigos se metieron y, desde luego, después vino el espectáculo en la cafetería y yo, bueno, realmente no tengo que decir como me puse ante eso ¿Verdad?

Ahora no sabía quien estaba más rojo, yo o él.

—Edward, lo entiendo. No tienes que seguir. —Él me miro con los ojos totalmente abiertos, como si se le fueran a salir. Renegué y me crucé de brazos. —Querías decirme algo pero te distrajiste con mi ridícula apariencia con esta… _cosa_. Eso ya me ha quedado claro. No me tienes que recordar cada humillación pública que he tenido hoy y como te has partido de risa. Gracias. —Gruñí.

Edward no dijo nada y si su cara tenía alguna mueca, no lo veía. Estaba muy ocupada observando el suelo mientras me insultaba a mi misma y a Edward Cullen. ¿Era necesario recordar mi vergonzosa entrada en la cafetería? ¿No podía solo escupir lo que tenia que decirme y listo?

—¿Qué? ¡Bella, no me refería a eso! ¡No!

Alcé la vista, ceñuda, hacia él.

—No tienes que ser tan educado conmigo. Te reíste de mi, ni que Rose y Jasper no lo hubieran hecho también. Solo dime lo que sea que quieras decirme y acabemos con esto pronto.

—Pero no estoy siendo educado, es enserio, yo no quise decir que…

—¡Basta! Solo escúpelo de una vez, Edward.

—¿Es tan difícil escucharme por un minuto? Yo no…

Esto comenzaba a irritarme y avergonzarme cada vez más. Quería irme de allí, ahora. Quería olvidar todo, la mugrosa falda, el acosador de Mike, la perra de Lauren, pero al parecer a Edward no le parecía justa mi ración de humillación diaria, sino que decidió que él mismo la aumentaría, recordándome cada uno de los horribles momentos de hoy. Agh ¿Por que no se iba?

—¡Solo dilo!

—¡Pero tú no…!

—¡Escúpelo de una maldita vez! —chillé. Harta.

Él grito, se halo del cabello. También estaba harto. Me miró enojado.

—¡Esta bien, lo escupiré!

Y lo siguiente que supe fue que Edward Cullen me estaba besando.

* * *

**Notas:**

¡Hola! Ja, ninguna me creyó que actualizaría antes de dos meses, por lo menos. Aquí les traigo el momento que muchas esperaron, yo lo se. Es cortito, pero vamos, les gustó. No lo nieguen ;) El siguiente capitulo será mas largo, lo prometo. También será pronto, así que atentas.

Responderé sus preciosos reviews mañana, tranquilas. Un beso enorme a todas, me encanta leer lo que opinan del fic :happyface:

_*Basilisco: Creo que realmente todas han visto Harry Potter y la Camara Secreta ¿Verdad? Bueno, es una serpiente gigante que mata o paraliza a magos que no son de sangre pura._

_*Porky: El chanchito gracioso que salia en las caricaturas del Bugs bunny. Sudaba cuando estaba nervioso._

¡Adiosin!

**Little Mess.**


	8. La lengua floja y la espía

Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Estúpida**** Apuesta**

**La lengua floja y la espía entre los arbustos**

* * *

**Rose Pov. **

—¡Bella, hija de las mil…! —grité con todas mis fuerzas, mientras observaba a ese ser humano que se hacia llamar mi amiga corría con todo lo que su débil y torpe cuerpo le permitía, arrastrando a Alice y al perro suicida con ella. —¡Que te costaba llevarme a mi también, desgraciada!

Esta mierda no podía ser verdad, no podía estar pasando. A Rosalie Hale, no.

—¡Bella! ¡No, no te vayas…! Agh, maldición. ¿Por qué justo hoy? Estúpido chucho, cuando lo atrape doblare su nuca y…

—¿Esta bueno? ¿Qué él esta bueno? ¡Ja, no me hagan reír! ¡Emmett Cullen esta muy bueno, mejor que ese chucho de mier…

Ay, osito…

—Muerte… dolorosa muerte. Si, primero doblare sus brazos mientras lo tiro al suelo. El marica suplicara perdón mientras lo amordazare y…

Jasper realmente lucía desquiciado haciendo todas esas mímicas con sus manos.

Suspiré.

No podía estar sola con este trió de homo sapiens, vale que uno era mi hermano y el otro mi novio (al cual amaba más que a nadie), pero seguían actuando como unos estúpidos empaques de testosterona andante.

Mi cerebro comenzó a pensar como coño iba a salir de esta. Emmett estaba furioso, con el ego herido y, encima, en pleno ataque de celos. Como rayos le haría entender que el que el chucho tuviera un trasero bueno no significaba nada. Emmett era guapísimo, desde la punta de su cabello marrón, pasando por su rostro de niño, sus hombros anchos, su abdomen muy bien marcado (y eso yo, mas que nadie, lo sabia), hasta su respingón trasero.

Ah, mi osito estaba jodidamente bueno.

Solo tenia que hacerle entender eso antes que armara el escándalo del año.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué rayos Bella se fue con el perro? ¡Él es un abusador! Seguramente cuando estén lejos se le declarara y la convencerá para que se cambie de escuela y se mude a La Push, como Billy y Charlie son tan amigos no les molestara la idea de que sus hijos vivan juntos. ¡Demonios, no puedo permitir eso! Mierda, ella que es tan inocente caerá en sus garras, pero no puede ser, no puede pasar ¡Bella es mia! — Gritaba Edward.

—Aullara de dolor mientras ato sus pies para que no pueda huir, me parare encima de él y mientras pide piedad le recordare que no puede acercarse a Alice, que si se atreve a tocarle mas de lo debido a mi mejor amiga cortare cada uno de sus dedos con su propia tijera.

Rodé los ojos. Antes tenia que ocuparme del masoquista y del asesino en potencia.

Aclare mi garganta y puse mis manos en mi cintura. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas agresivas.

—¡Bola de ineptos! (tú no, osito, pero si hablas te golpeare) Cállense y escúchenme. —Silencio total. Perfecto. —Edward Cullen, deja de autocastigarte imaginando como será la luna de miel de Jacob y Bella. Niñita, si Bella es tuya ¡Entonces anda e impide que el pulgoso se le declare, joder! — Edward me miró perplejo. Lo fulminé con la mirada ¿Ese era estúpido o que? —¡Ve tras ella o la perderás!—Al parecer mi ultima advertencia le hizo reaccionar y salió corriendo por donde se había ido Bella minutos antes.

Listo, masoquista, fuera.

Seguía mi hermano.

—Eso fue tan conmovedor Rose —dijo, con evidente sarcasmo.

Oh, mí querido Jasper. Él no iba a ser tan sencillo, después de todo éramos familia. Además, me debía una explicación muy grande. Fruncí mi seño y me giré hacia él.

Hansel versus Gretel, round uno.

—Que genio te traes, hermanito. ¿A que se deberá? ¿A que María no sabe besar o a que seguramente Jacob si y Alice este disfrutando de eso ahora?

Jasper me miró furioso.

Gretel: uno. Hansel: cero.

—Alice jamás permitiría que ese chucho estúpido le tocara un solo pelo —dijo, pronunciando cada palabra con excesiva fuerza.

—¿Por qué habría de rechazar a Jacob? Si ella quisiera, podría revolcarse con él. No le debe cuentas a nadie y menos a ti. ¿Tu si puedes besuquearte con la zorra de María pero ella no con el chucho?

—Oh, podría revolcarse con el perro, total, su trasero esta bueno ¿No, Rose?

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Emmett, que había estado concentrado en nuestra pelea, volteó a verme enojado, retándome con la mirada a que afirmara lo que Jasper había dicho.

Gretel: uno. Hansel: uno.

_Piensa Rose, piensa. Haz lo que mejor sabes hacer: Atacar._

—Mejor que el tuyo, seguro, hermanito. Pero, creo que Alice sabrá responder esa pregunta mucho mejor que yo ¿Por qué no le preguntas cuando vuelva?

¡Ja! Toma eso, querido.

Jasper me fulminó con la mirada. Sonreí, victoriosa.

Gretel adelante, oh si.

—¿Qué rayos hacia el perro aquí? ¿Por qué ustedes estaban con él? —Preguntó mi querido hermano. Por su mirada diría que si no tuviéramos la misma madre, seguro estaría maldiciendo a la mía.

—No se como llego acá, tu sabes que Bella tiene un trauma con los animales porque Charlie nunca le dejo tener una mascota y todo eso —rodé los ojos. — Estábamos con Alice en el salón de música cuando ella…

—¿Salón de música? ¿Qué?

Lo miré mal, no me gustaba que me interrumpieran.

—Si, el del tercer piso, pero, como seguía diciendo, Bella nos dijo para salir a…

Jasper frunció el seño.

—No, no, espera. Tú no entiendes, Alice nunca va al salón de música a menos que tenga clase y los viernes no tenemos. Ella detesta ese salón, la deprime los colores de las paredes.

Me cruce de brazos, imitando su postura.

—Vueles a interrumpirme y juro que no me importara darle la dirección de Alice a Jacob. —Le amenacé, observándolo fijamente. Él me respondió del mismo modo.

Miradas marca Hale, baby.

—Iugh, ¡No! No quiero mi casa quede contaminada con su olor a perro mojado. —Emmett, que hasta ahora no había hablado, exclamó con horror esa posibilidad. Tuve que contenerme para no reírme, era tan tontito. Jamás le daría la dirección al chucho.

Volví a concentrarme en la pelea con mi hermano.

Seguí retándolo con la mirada a que abriera la boca para decir algo más. Vi como dudaba, perfecto, era el momento para el golpe de gracia.

—En cierta forma, todo es tu culpa. Es por ti que Alice estaba llorando en el salón de música.

Él me miro atónito.

—¿Qu…Que estas diciendo?

—Lo que escuchaste, todo es tu culpa querido. Si Alice no hubiera estado mal, el chucho no hubiera tenido porque aparecer para animarla. —Él seguía sorprendido, mirándome. Comencé a sentirme un poco culpable, quizá Alice no hubiera querido que le de esa información. —Tú sabes, sus piruetas y trucos con la pelota pueden ser divertidos —comente, acomodando mi cabello tras mi hombro, para darle menos importancia al asunto.

Silencio.

Emmett también me miraba, confundido. Obviamente él tampoco sabia nada.

—¿Mi culpa, por que? ¿Qué hice?

—Si, ¿Qué hizo ricitos de oro? —pregunto Emmett, frunciendo un poco el seño.

Mierda, Alice va a matarme.

—Le hiciste una limpieza estomacal a María, eso es todo lo que diré. —dije, dando por zanjado el tema, porque solo Dios sabia que si seguía hablando podría meter a Alice en serios apuros.

—¿Qué tiene que ver María con Alice? ¿Y tu como sabes que ella y yo…?

—Alice me contó —mi boca se abrió inconscientemente.

Maldición.

_¡Rosalie Hale! ¡Cállate!_

—¿Y ella como lo sabe? ¿Por eso estaba llorando? —Pregunto, Jasper, confuso. —No entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando.

Tragué saliva.

—Bueno, ustedes no se estaban ocultando precisamente, ¿Sabes? Cualquiera que estuviera saliendo del baño de damas los pudo haber visto. De hecho, tu espectáculo público representa una grave falta a la sensibilidad de otros compañeros, deberías sentirte avergonzado Jasper Hale ¿Qué diría nuestra madre de esto?

_Por favor, por favor, que el tema se desvié, que el tema se desvié._

Jasper me dirigió una mirada sarcástica y estaba apunto de abrir la boca cuando Emmett frunció el ceño y habló, interrumpiéndolo.

— Espera, déjame ver si entendí ¿La enana se puso a llorar por que vio a Jasper besando salvajemente a María? ¿Es por eso que ha desaparecido las últimas clases? —Pregunto mi osito, mi bocón y entrometido osito.

—Ehm, si… algo así.

Silencio.

Mi hermano estaba inmóvil en frente mío, seguramente procesando toda la información. Joder, no podía descubrir el secreto de Alice y menos si era por mi.

_A improvisar, demuestra que eres una Hale, Rose._

—Lo que quiero decir, es que a Alice obviamente le duele que Jasper no haya confiado en ella y no le haya contado nada sobre María, con la que repentinamente intercambias saliva, además que nuestra pequeña, como todos conocemos, es una amiga muy posesiva y sensible.

Ambos se quedaron en callados, mirándome fijamente. La escena desbordaba tensión.

…

—¡Oh, ahora todo tiene sentido! —exclamó Emmett, luego de unos minutos, sonriendo.

Solté todo el aire de mis pulmones.

_¡Así se hace Rose, bien hecho!_

Si, me felicito a mi misma en mi mente y eso es perfectamente normal.

—Oh, cielos, no creí que a Alice le hubiera afectado tanto. Tengo que hablar con ella, es mi mejor amiga y le cuento todo pero, vamos, ¿En serio me imaginan a mí con María? No es nada serio, no creí importante decírselo.

Abrí los ojos. Cielo santo ¡Soy una jodida genio! Sacarle información sobre María y despistarlo del secreto de Alice, todo en una sola condenada acción. ¡Ja, hasta equivocándome hago las cosas bien!

Rosalie Hale en acción, _baby_.

—Oh, bueno, tienes razón, no harían una bonita pareja, además. Su cabello es horrendo. —Sonreí. —Anda a buscar a la enana antes de que se le peguen las pulgas.

Y ante la sola mención del pulguiento, desapareció de mi vista.

La batalla de los Hale termina así, con Gretel como la aclamada y gloriosa ganadora, como debía ser, por supuesto.

Emmett, a mi lado, bostezó.

—¿Tanto drama solo porque no le conto sus aventuras a la duende? ¡Por favor! —resopló. —Esos dos son algo raros.

Reí. Encima, mi osito había olvidado completamente el asunto del chucho. Pero, por si acaso…

—Amor ¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos el resto del almuerzo para ir a tu jeep un rato? —le dije, abrazándolo por el cuello. Nunca estaba mal asegurarse.

Él sonrió.

—Por supuesto, bebe. Tu osito necesita mucho amor.

Todo estaba perfecto de nuevo.

.

.

.

**Pov. Jessica.**

Aquí, Jessica Standley, escondida detrás de los arbustos.

Luego de haber quedado mal frente al hermoso de Jasper Hale gracias a la estúpida de Alice Cullen, decidí enterarme porque mi amado quería hablar con esa.

Así es, yo, Jessica Standley, he superado oficialmente mi estúpido e infantil enamoramiento hacia Edward inalcanzable Cullen. Resoplé. Ni que fuera tan guapo, ni tan inteligente, ni tan encantador, por favor.

Ahora había puesto mis ojos en otra presa, Jasper Hale. Era perfecto; amable, carismático, rubio, alto, atlético y popular. Pero entre mi querido Jassy y yo solo habia un obstáculo.

Arrugué mi nariz.

Alice, soy el centro del universo, Cullen.

Yo no me tragaba ese cuento de que eran mejores amigos. Yo sabía que algo se tramaba la enana para engatusar al inocente de Jassy.

—Alice ¿Qué ocurre?

—No sé, eso deberías decírmelo tú, tú dijiste que querías hablar conmigo.

¡Ah, se hacia de rogar! Mi Jassy le preguntaba, tomando una de sus manos con delicadeza, si algo le pasaba (_A mi solo me pregunta la hora, a veces._) y la muy engreída ni lo miraba. Como si el suelo fuera más interesante que sus brillantes y seguramente sedosos cabellos rubios.

Por eso me caía tan mal la pequeña Cullen, se creía la princesa caprichosa de Forks, mejor que todos los demás.

Mocosa insufrible.

—Ali… somos mejores amigos ¿Cierto? Deberíamos contarnos todo, incluso si algo nos molesta… —le dijo, mirándola intensamente. La pequeña por fin se digno a alzar la vista. —Como veo que no vas a hablar primero, empezare yo.

Alice suspiró.

—Rose me lo ha contado todo, el porque estabas tan triste luego de haberme visto con Maria… tu sabes, besándonos y esas cosas —dijo, incomodo.

_¡¿Qué?_

—¡¿Qué? —gritó Alice, con su voz de pito.

¿Desde cuando Jasper y María tenían algo? ¿Cómo se pudo haber fijado en esa superficial, hipócrita y encima, _lo peor de todo_, gorda? Además he escuchado que su cabello negro azabache no es natural (_Y no, mi cabello no es teñido, yo solo aclare un poco su tono natural, nada más)._

Agh, maldita zorra.

Alice parecía casi tan escandalizada como yo. Se paro de puntillas y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa para jalarlo hacia ella.

—¿Qué te dijo Rose exactamente? —preguntó, abriendo sus ojos de par en par, clavando su mirada en la de él.

—Lindos ojos Alice —sonrió, divertido, y juro que casi me derrito.

Alice refunfuño.

—¡Jasper!

—¡Alice! —le respondió, imitándola. Alice frunció el ceño y él comenzó a reírse, sin alejarse de ella. —Ya, lo siento, es que es muy divertido como te escandalizas. Rose me conto que estas molesta conmigo porque no te había mencionado nada sobre lo de María, tú sabes, los mejores amigos se cuentan todo.

La enana suspiró ¿Aliviada?

—Oh, Rose, es tan bocona a veces —dijo, alejándose.

—Y gruñona, gritona, mandona, egocéntrica y alérgica al queso, pero eso no viene al caso. —Ambos rieron. Vaya, esa información de la rubia más popular de Forks era genial. —Alice, lamento no haberte contado lo de Maria, es solo que… vamos, no es nada serio, solo… tu sabes, bueno… —dijo Jasper, aun más incomodo. —Es raro contarle este tipo de cosas a una chica y eso te incluye a ti aunque seas mi mejor amiga.

Alice lo miró, curiosa.

—¿O sea que solo satisfacías los deseos carnales de tu estúpido macho interior con ella?

Se me cayó la mandíbula.

¡¿Cómo rayos podía insultarlo mirándolo a los ojos?

Mi apuesto y maravilloso rubio estaba en shock también.

—Ehm… si, puede ser.

Ella asintió.

—Puedo comprenderlo, aunque seas mi mejor amigo y uno de los mejores hombres que conozco sigues teniendo algo de ese idiota hormonado que todos los hombres tienen dentro.

Se me salieron los ojos.

—Hey, lo de idiota hormonado dolió un poco —dijo el rubio, sonriendo, aun sorprendido. —Es solo… cosas de chicos.

Alice alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué harías si algún chico desahogara sus "cosas de chicos" conmigo?

Se me cayó la mandíbula. Esta conversación iba a matarme.

Jasper cambió su expresión de inmediato. Estaba serio y hasta podría decir que enojado.

—Lo mato.

Yo estaba inmóvil, con el trasero adolorido y lleno de tierra y pasto. ¡Jasper había pasado a estar tan tenso que daba miedo! Y podría jurar, por mis zapatos rosas nuevos que había estrenado hoy, que en su cabeza estaba planeando el asesinato de un hombre ficticio.

A Alice Cullen, por supuesto, no le intimido para nada. ¡La descarada hasta se reía!

—Relájate Jas —dijo entre risas. —Jamás permitiría que alguien se sobrepase conmigo.

_Ay, si. Cullen, la puritana._ Rodé los ojos.

—Yo tampoco, créeme —dijo él, aun con todo el cuerpo agarrotado. La enana sonrió y lo tomo de la mano, tal cual como _siempre_ hacia en la escuela.

—Cálmate ¿Acaso me has visto así con algún chico?

—Ahora que lo mencionas, si. —Jasper frunció el ceño y Alice lo miró sorprendida. —¿Qué hacia Jacob contigo?

.Dios.

¡No puede ser! ¿Alice con Jacob Black? ¿Cómo rayos la pulgarcita se conseguía chicos tan buenos? _Aunque yo prefiero los rubios, obviamente, no soy ciega. Si Black fuera menos bruto, consideraría sinceramente hablarle._

—Jasper ¿En serio? ¿Jacob y yo? —dijo la enana, comenzando a reírse de nuevo.

—Pues, si. Estaba a un centímetro de tu cara, Alice.

—Es Jacob, Jas.

—Es hombre, Alice.

—Jamás pasaría algo entre nosotros, no es mi tipo.

La pequeña Cullen sonreía mientras que Jasper parecía aun preparado para responderle, aunque su semblante ya se había relajado bastante.

Y el ambiente se comenzó a volver rosa. Seria una escena romantica y perfecta si en vez de la Cullen, estaría yo en su lugar.

Suspire, bueno, basta de charlas. Esos dos se estaban mirando de una forma muy melosa, era hora de mi gran entrada.

Me puse de pie y sacudí mis jeans. Frente en alto siempre, tal como decía Lauren. Hablando de ella, tenía que pedirle de vuelta la camiseta de Edward que había robado cuando estábamos en deportes.

Y de paso conseguir una de Jasper.

Alcé una pierna para saltar el arbusto y…

_PUM._

—¡Lo siento, zapatos brillantes, no te vi! —dijo, riendo, Black.

¡Agh! ¡Ese imbécil!

Había pasado corriendo a mi lado, tan rápido que me desequilibro y boto al suelo. ¡Frente a mi Jassy! ¿Qué pasaba si pensaba que era igual de patética que Bella, mosquita muerta, Swan?

—¡Me empujaste! —le grite, indignada.

—Nena, no exageres, solo te has caído de cara, mírale el lado bueno del asunto, ya no puedes quedar peor.

Estaba roja de furia.

—¿Standley, que haces acá? —me pregunto el amor de mi vida, mirándome.

_Ah, respira Jessica. No hiperventiles en frente de él._

—Yo… pasaba por acá. —Sonreí con la sonrisa torcida que me había enseñado Lauren. La enana miraba con envidia mis zapatos, el bruto de Black se carcajeaba y mi amado… ah, se veía tan lindo confundido.

—Bueno, ya estas aca, puedes seguir tu camino querida—dijo Alice.

¡Como quería estrangular a esa odiosa!

—Ja, ja. Que graciosa, de hecho, no pasaba para verte a ti, Cullen, yo quería botar… esta envoltura —dije, sacando el envoltorio de una golosina de mi bolsillo. —En… ese basurero de ahí ¿Ven? —señalé el basurero que por fortuna divise a mi izquierda, un poco lejos de donde estaba.

—¿Y que esperas? —dijo el cabeza hueca de Black.

—¿Ah?

—Que esperas para botar tu basura, zapatos brillantes. —Dijo, rodando los ojos.

Oh, cierto.

Lo mire mal y me di la vuelta. Ah ¿A quien se le ocurre poner un basurero tan lejos? Me estaba cansando, además, mis preciosos tacones no estaban hechos para caminar mucho. Miré la envoltura que tenia en las manos. ¡Oh por todo lo rosa en el mundo! ¡Era el envoltorio de la barra de cereales que Edward había comido el miércoles! No podía botarlo… era un recuerdo de mi bella relación con Eddie. Estoy segura que cuando Jasper y yo seamos novios entenderá eso...

¡MADRE MIA!

—¡¿EDWARD? ¿¡BELLA? ¿¡QUE RAYOS ESTAN HACIENDO AHÍ?

_Lauren se va a morir cuando le cuente._

* * *

**Nota:**

¡Hola personitas preciosas que no me van a mandar sobres bomba! Lamento tanto la demora, no tengo perdón. Lo siento mucho, enserio. Pero vamos, ha sido un capitulo... original, sobretodo con el titulo (sarcasmo everywhere). Espero que les haya gustado. En Perú es el día de la madre aun así que les deseo un feliz dia de la madre a tooodas sus mamis hermosas que las aguantan todos los dias y que aguantan que estén con el asiento pegado a la silla de la computadora leyendo mi fic, jajajaja.

Ademas una especial mención a mi amiga LadyMoon que ha cumplido años hace poco y yo soy una terrible amiga, que lo olvido (_¡Lo sientooooooooooo!_).

También a mi alfa, Boggartt, porque sin ella que me regaña por facebook no seguiría en la pagina 4.

Perdón si no respondo toooodos sus reviews (Hablando de reviews, ha vuelto el botón sexy de reviews, ¿Se han dado cuenta? :D Y ahora es azul) créanme que los leo toditos y los amo, a cada uno de ellos. Estaré respondiendoles estos días o por lo menos tratare de hacerlo. Pero por si las dudas. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, VALORO DEMASIADO SU OPINIÓN EN CADA CAPITULO. Me hacen sentir como una madre orgullosa de su pequeño y loco hijo :D

Me voy de viaje de promoción este miercoles, a Machu Picchu, la maravilla mundial que afortunadamente esta en mi país. ¡Deseenme suerte!

Un beso pequeñas papitas. Las quiero.

_Hasta la vista, baby._

**Little Mess.**_  
_


	9. Día de descubrimientos

Lamento la demora! Ahora, a leer! Nada me pertenece excepto la historia.

* * *

**Estúpida Apuesta**

**Día**** de descubrimientos**

* * *

**Bella Pov.**

—Estamos suspendidos – dije, sin poder creérmelo. Edward, a mi lado, volteo a mirarme, divertido.

—Valió la pena. — Sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder.

Idiota, pensé, mientras Edward se comenzaba a reír a carcajada suelta. Lo fulmine con la mirada. La secretaria del Director nos miro enojada, "_Desvergonzados, mírelos que están castigados por encontrarlos a punto del coito y encima se ríen._" Susurró. Mis mejillas se tornaron aun más rojas. Edward a penas lograba respirar luego del nuevo ataque de risa que había comenzado.

Este era el día más vergonzoso de mi vida, oficialmente.

Me cubrí el rostro con mis manos mientras seguía escuchando la grave risa de Edward. Nunca miraría al Director o a Jessica de la misma manera. No habíamos estado a punto de… _eso_. Solo nos estábamos besando… en posición horizontal.

¡Oh, dios mío, se seguía escuchando igual de mal! Puede que una cosa (El beso de Edward) haya llevado a otra (Mi beso en respuesta) y así sucesivamente, pero en mi defensa puedo decir que llevábamos todas las prendas de ropa con la que empezamos exactamente en su lugar. Así que no habíamos estado ni cerca de hacer _eso._

Sentí unas manos jalando las mías, para quitarlas de mi rostro, y vi el feliz y sonrosado rostro de Edward.

—Realmente estas disfrutando esto ¿Verdad? – dije, frunciendo el ceño.

Él sonrió, la felicidad destilaba de cada uno de sus poros.

—Este podría ser el mejor día de mi vida.

Sin que yo lo quisiese, un rayo de ternura atravesó mi cuerpo. Sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa era inmensa y… parecía un niño que por primera vez en su vida va a un zoológico. Estaba radiante.

Le sonreí de vuelta sin poder evitarlo y suspire. Si, bueno, estábamos suspendidos el lunes, pero ¡Bah! Ni que tuviera alguna materia importante ese día.

Él siguió mirándome con intensidad, como si pueda ver a mi corazón corriendo a mil por hora y tropezándose con sus propios pies por los nervios que me causaba su presencia. Si, es una metáfora rara, lo sé, pero así me sentía.

—Y, bueno, ¿Cuándo vas a decirlo? — me preguntó.

Lo miré confundida, pero ni aun así se me iba del rostro la sonrisa de estúpida que en ese momento seguro tenia.

—¿A que te refieres?

Él rodo los ojos, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Que también estas enamorada de mi, tonta.

Y juro, que en ese preciso instante todo el ambiente de rosa chicle, las aves y los corazones voladores, se rompió. Mi temperatura corporal bajó y que un mago disfrazado de muggle me paralizó.

.

.

.

**Jasper Pov.**

¡Lo hizo!, sonreí, ¡Edward lo hizo! ¡EMMETT ME DEBE TREINTA DOLARES!

—¡Ah, no puedo creerlo! ¿Los viste Jasper? Dime que si, ¡Por fin, Edward y Bella! ¡Por todo lo rosa en este mundo, por fin!

Voltee hacia Alice, que seguía chillando mientras daba saltitos sin parar. Reí, se veía muy tierna.

—Me sorprendería si alguien no los hubiera visto, vaya, ¿Quién diría que esos dos fueran tan efusivos?

Alice rió también y comenzó dar vueltas a mí alrededor. Sin duda, ese pequeño duende estaba loco, pero no me molestaba, al contrario, esa virtud era mi favorita.

—¿Qué rayos haces, pequeña?

—Mi danza de la victoria, Jas. ¿Acaso esta no es una ocasión para hacerla? ¡Podría ser el suceso del año! –dijo, sin para de danzar a mi alrededor.

— Vas a vomitar si sigues así, mejor vamos a comer algo después de la escuela para celebrarlo. –La agarre de los hombros antes que continuara girando, ella me sonrió y asintió efusivamente. —Genial —sonreí. —Tenemos que avisarles a Emmett y a Rose también.

Pude ver como su sonrisa vacilo un poco.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has peleado con Emmett? –pregunte, confundido. ¿Qué tenia de malo salir con mi hermana y Em? Siempre salíamos todos, éramos un grupo.

—No, no es eso… —ella negó. –Es solo que pensé que ellos no vendrían con nosotros.

Fruncí el ceño, confundido.

—¿Por qué? Además, necesito dinero para pagar la pizza y Emmett me debe treinta dólares ahora.

Alice suspiró. Su semblante había decaído.

Me sobe la nuca. Era un tic que tenia cada vez que no sabia que hacer. ¿Por qué Alice estaba así? Ella adoraba a sus hermanos y Rose era su mejor amiga. Además íbamos a comer pizza. Alice adora la pizza. ¿Cuál era el problema?

—Pequeña ¿Ocurre algo? Estas extraña…

Ella alzo sus grandes ojos hacia mí. Se veía ¿Angustiada? ¿Exasperada?

¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Alice? Últimamente la había notado rara y no he sido el único, Emmett también. Ella es un ser de naturaleza feliz, un pequeño torbellino de energía, felicidad y ternura. Ahora la veo pensativa, triste o molesta de la nada.

Un momento, tengo una idea.

—Alice, tú… no estarás en _esos_ días ¿No? Rose se pone rara cuando le viene _tu—sabes—que._

Ella abrió sus ojos más de lo normal, parecía una ardilla histérica. Comenzó a reír en voz alta, pero no parecía feliz…

—¡Oh, claro! ¡Estoy en mis días, ja! –dijo en una pausa de su risa psicópata.

Esto era _tan_ incomodo. Alice era mi mejor amiga, pero no solíamos hablar de su periodo, ni de cosas de chicas cada vez que salíamos. Obviamente sabia que Alice era una chica, le gustaba la ropa después de todo, pero, apartando eso, era como Edward pero sin groserías.

—Entonces, eh, ¿Eso es un si?

Alice paro de reír súbitamente. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente durante un rato.

—Solo camina Jasper, me toca clase de Matemáticas.

—Pero si aun no termina el descan… —Mi voz se perdió en el momento en que el timbre que anunciaba el final de nuestro almuerzo.

—Ahora si, ¿Vamos, Jas? Y no, no estoy en mis días. Solo… —me miró a los ojos un momento.— Olvídalo. Y me encantaría ir a comer pizza para celebrar, con Emmett y Rose incluidos. Como siempre—. Vi como forzaba una sonrisa y me tomaba de la mano para comenzar a caminar. —Ahora, apurémonos que ya todos se están yendo.

A pesar de sus palabras, la enana no parecía feliz del todo.

—Espera, antes de irnos, yo se que te pondrá contenta.

Alice aun me miraba con curiosidad cuando me agache y la agarre entre mis brazos para darle vueltas en el aire. Solíamos hacer eso cuando éramos pequeños y, ahora que recuerdo, no habíamos tenido nuestra pequeña sesión de vueltas desde hace varios meses.

Cuando escuche las risas y gritos de Alice supe que la pequeña duende había vuelto. Yo también comencé a reír mientras seguíamos dando vueltas. De pronto perdí el equilibrio y caí hacia atrás, con Alice encima. No dolió mucho, ella no pesaba mucho y el pasto era más blando que el cemento, así que no me quejaba. Pudo ser peor.

—Lo siento, me maree –le dije a Alice, que seguía con la cabeza apoyada sobre mi hombro. –Pero fue divertido ¿No? –le pregunte, divertido.

Nada.

—¿Alice? —Ella apretó el agarre de sus brazos sobre mi cuello. Me comencé a preocupar. —¿Estas bien, te golpeaste?

Ella carraspeó.

—No, no es eso. – Su voz era tan baja que apenas logre entenderle.

—No te escucho bien desde ahí, enana. Levántate.

Y cabe decir que cuando yo dije "Levántate" me refería a que se parara, no a que se sentara sobre mí.

Toda la cara de Alice estaba roja, aunque no tanto como lo suele estar Bella. Se mordía el labio, nerviosa, y su cabello estaba más despeinado de lo usual por la caída. Se veía linda, muy linda. Agradecí internamente que Jacob Black no estuviera en mi lugar. Él era un aprovechador, en cambio yo era su mejor amigo. Alice y yo habíamos caído encima del otro muchas veces mientras jugábamos en el pasado.

—Yo… yo estoy bien, no me golpee nada… lo siento —dijo y ahora si pude escucharle perfectamente. No fue difícil para mí ver que estaba avergonzada. La mire, divertido, ¿Alice avergonzada y tímida? ¡Ella era la persona con más agallas que he visto en mi vida!

—Vamos Alice, ni que fuera la primera vez que nos caemos así. Cuando jugábamos en el jardín de Carlise era igual ¿Recuerdas? De hecho, sigues pesando lo mismo. —Me reí.

Alice dejo la timidez a un lado y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Oh no, claro que no es igual Jasper.

Alce una ceja.

—Claro que si, Alice.

Ella frunció más ceño.

—¡Que no!

Rodé los ojos.

—A ver, dime porque.

—¡Pues porque cuando jugábamos en el jardín de mi papá teníamos ocho años! —chilló, apoyándose en mi pecho. —¿Entiendes? ¡Éramos unos niños!

—¿Y?

—¡Y ya no lo somos! ¡Ya no soy una niña, Jasper! Ciertamente, una niña no usa sujetadores talla treinta y los llena.

Oh, Dios mío.

Alice usa sujetador talla treinta.

Y lo llena.

¡MIERDA!

¡No, no, no! Dios mío, tener una mente tan grafica como la mía era algo tan malo ahora mismo. No es que nunca haya imaginado a una mujer en sujetador (_Tengo dieciocho años y hormonas_) e incluso he visto a María en sujetador, pero Alice… ¡Santísima mierda! ¡María también era talla treinta! ¿Serian iguales sus…?

¡Esto esta mal, esta muy mal! Yo no debería estar pensando estas cosas. ¡Dios mío, es Alice de quien estamos hablando! ¡Mi mejor amiga! La mujer más pura e inocente que conozco.

Esto tiene que parar.

—¿Jasper? ¿Podrías dejar de taparte los ojos, por favor? Ni que no supieras que usaba sujetador.

—¡Dios, no, no lo sabia!

Aunque era lógico que usara, nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso. Oí la exclamación indignada o sorprendida, no la entendí muy bien, de Alice, mientras se levantaba de mi pecho. Hasta ahora no había caído en la cuenta de que ella seguía sentada sobre mí. Tragué duro. Alice había estado sentada a horcadas sobre mí. Y no, no la Alice de siempre. La Alice que usaba sujetador había estado sentada a horcadas sobre mí.

Madre mía.

—¿Es en serio? ¡No sabes que soy una chica! Ese es el problema ¿Cierto? ¡No me ves como una chica! —exclamó ella, sacándome de mis pensamientos, afortunadamente.

—Ehm… bueno. Eres mi mejor amiga y… —. Dije, a la par que abría los ojos nuevamente. Ella estaba parada a mi lado, mirándome, con los dos brazos a la altura de su cintura. Mis ojos inevitablemente se fueron a su pecho. ¡¿Cómo rayos no había notado que tenía pechos?! No eran muy grandes, pero…

¡Alto, Jasper! ¡Dios mío, estas viéndole los pechos a Alice! ¡No, esto no esta bien! ¡Esto esta jodidamente mal!

Parpadee y desvié mi mirada rápidamente. Ojala Alice no se haya dado cuenta. ¡¿Qué pensaría de mí?! Me levante, sin ser capaz de mirarla. La vergüenza me invadió de pronto.

Escuche su risita a mi lado.

—Ahora si vamos a clases, Jasper, ya no hay nadie afuera –dijo Alice, tomando de mi mano de nuevo, guiándome hacia los salones.

Yo la seguí en silencio, mirando el suelo. Me pase la otra mano por la nuca.

¿Qué rayos ocurría conmigo?

* * *

**Nota:**

Lo siento muchisisisisisimo. No tengo perdon, solo me queda decirles que no tenia inspiracion hasta hoy, que me sente todo el dia a escribir. Gracias a mi beta que me recordaba que tenia que actualizar, gracias por sus hermosos reviews. Si los respondiera uno por uno, actualizaria la proxima semana y se que ustedes no quieren eso.

GRACIAS POR SUS FAVORITOS Y REVIEWS, GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, GENTE 3

Espero que les guste, ha habido mucho mas Jasper&Alice y creo que lo de Edward y Bella lo he dejado en un punto bastante interesante jajaja.

Bye!

**Little Mess.**


End file.
